The Trials of Love
by N. Halifax
Summary: Both Olivia and Casey have their eye set out on the same lawyer but who will get him? You choose and I write. Thanks to Kelly for my title. Last Ch. is up!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia woke up around 5. She took a shower and ate breakfast. She got in her car and tried to start it. The engine roared and wouldn't start. She let out a deep breath and tried it again. Nothing.

She looked at her watch and she was already running late and knew that Elliot was out of town for a business trip and couldn't come to get her. There was a loud thunder and started to pour down rain. She rolled her eyes knowing she was never going to get a cab now.

She got out of her car and went into her apartment and grabbed her jacket and placed her badge inside of her purse. She went out and ran about half a block to the closest train station.

Surprisingly the station wasn't packed, as it normally would be. She looked at the map and figured out her best way to the Precinct. She waited for the train and kept looking at her watch knowing she was running very late.

She got on the train and sat down at an empty seat. She looked around and it was only her and two more people on that cart. Olivia sort of got nervous since it was two men with her.

One man seemed like he was homeless by his clothing. He had ripped up clothes and looked extremely dirty.

The other man looked extremely opposite. He had on a nice suit on and was looking through a file and writing notes obviously for work. He was very attractive and quiet.

Olivia looked outside her window and hoped she would get to her stop soon since she was somewhat uncomfortable now.

After a while she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and found the man with ripped clothes on sitting and looking at her.

Olivia looked away extremely freaked out now especially since she left her gun in her locker.

"Hi Sweetie" the man said with a smile still watching her.

Olivia said nothing and looked out the window.

"Why you ignoring me?" The man said sort of angrily.

Olivia heard the man with the nice suit who was sitting a couple of seats behind her clear his throat loudly. The other man turned to look at him and then looked at Olivia.

"What's your name sugar?"

"I suggest you walk away before I feed you your balls" Olivia threatened looking over at him. She heard the man behind her chuckle.

The man next to her turned around and looked at him "Problem buddy?"

The man looked up and smiled. "I don't have one but it sounds like you will"

Olivia smirked a little.

The man behind her looked over at her "I know you" He said getting off his seat and walking over to her. He was tall and looked like he had a nice body under his suit.

"I don't think you do"

"Sure I do, high school remember?" He said leaning on one of the handles by their seat. He looked over at the man next to her "You mind if I take your seat cause we know each other?"

The man looked at him and could tell that he was taller then him so he nodded and got off the seat.

The man with the suit sat down next to her. Olivia looked at him totally confused.

He looked over at her "We don't know each other but that was the first thing that came to mind."

Olivia smiled a little and nodded. "Olivia" She said putting out her hand.

"Josh" He said shaking her hand "Nice to meet you Olivia"

"You too" She said with a small smile since he had light green eyes which stood out immediately.

"So Olivia what line of work you in?" Josh asked looking over at her.

"Oh…I'm…I'm a cop"

"Is that a pick up line cause it's horrible," Josh said smiling.

"Who said I was picking you up?" Olivia asked smiling looking over at him.

"Well you didn't threaten me yet so maybe you are trying but you're not so good at it"

Olivia started to laugh, "Is that a pick up line cause insulting me is very bad"

"Why you going to feed me my balls?" Josh asked smiling.

"Maybe" Olivia teased smirking.

"Oh so you have to be the nice cop in your unit, you just randomly threaten strangers, that's nice of you"

Olivia let out a chuckle "I am the nice one, are you trying to say I'm not nice?"

"Me? I would never say such a thing" He jerked his head over at the other man "But I think he is scared out of his wits" he whispered.

"Well too bad" Olivia said smiling as the train came to a stop.

"Well this is me…" Josh said as he got off the seat. He looked at the other man and then Olivia "Where's your stop?"

"One more left" Olivia answered.

Josh looked at his watch and sat back down "I can be late"

"Thanks" Olivia said in a low voice. Josh just nodded with a small smile "What line of work you in?"

"I'm a lawyer," He answered with a shrug.

"What kind?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Right now I'm all over the place but I'm trying to find a steady career"

Olivia nodded "I think I have seen you somewhere before, have you ever been in the DA's office?"

"Constantly, you know Arthur Branch?"

"Yea"

"Well I dated his granddaughter for a while and the guy got me a job there so I'm working as ADA's co-counsel all the time"

Olivia nodded "Do you know ADA Novak?"

"Casey Novak?" Josh asked smiling.

"Yup"

"She's my softball buddy, of course I know her," He answered smirking.

"Then tell her you met me today" Olivia said smiling as the train stopped again "Well this is me"

"Well me too" Josh said getting off his seat and grabbing some files he had with him.

"Thanks again" Olivia said as they walked up the stairs.

"It was my pleasure" Josh said with a small smile "Now I need to get to work before I'm extremely late"

"Just tell them you were saving a cop they won't mind" Olivia teased smiling.

"Well thank you detective Benson"

Olivia looked over at him "How did you know my last name?"

"Casey always talks about an Olivia Benson and since you know her I figured you were the Olivia Benson"

"How detective of you Josh" Olivia teased smirking.

"I know, it was nice meeting you"

"You too"

Josh hailed a cab and went to the DA's office as Olivia walked to the precinct.

Casey walked into her office and spotted Josh in her chair and staring at the ceiling and spinning in it.

"Morning" He mumbled.

"Get off my chair," Casey demanded playfully as she put her briefcase on her table.

"You're bossy in the morning," He teased as he stopped the chair and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness he received.

"Don't you have this crazy thing called a job?" Casey asked as she poured coffee.

"Hey isn't my daddy your trail judge this time?" He asked smiling "Better watch the way you speak to me"

Casey rolled her eyes and threw a paper at him "Off my chair"

Josh rolled his eyes and got off the chair and flopped down on her coach that she had in her office "Can I ask you a question?"

"No" She answered as she pulled out a file.

"Why do you do that all the time? You know I'm still going to ask"

"What do want?" She smiled up at him.

He smiled back and leaned in closer "Are all the women in this justice system hot? Cause I met Olivia Benson this morning and she is smoking hot and you are very hot."

Casey started to blush extremely even if she was used to having him complement her all the time "I don't know"

"And I'm hot too" He added smiling

"I never said," She teased even though he was one of the most attractive lawyers.

"But you were thinking it"

"Go away Josh, I have work to do" She let out a frustrated breath.

"What's eating you?" He asked as he lay down on her coach and watched her.

"This case"

"Need a warrant or something?"

"Yes but we don't have enough evidence and no one will sign it"

Josh rolled his eyes and got off the coach and grabbed the blue form.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him.

"Reliving you of your stress" He answered "Since you wont let me make love to you" He teased and ran out of her office before she could say anything.

Olivia walked down the hall in the DA's office and spotted Josh talking to judge Bridges. She smiled and leaned by a wall wanting to see him in action.

"It's all there trust me," Josh pleaded as he straightened out his tie.

"Since when do I trust you?" Bridges asked smiling.

"So nice of you. That's child abuse on some level, just sign it"

Olivia's mouth dropped not believing how he was speaking to the judge.

Bridges looked up at him. "Watch it"

"Dad I have places to be, you need to sign that cause one of my friends might go crazy. Sign, sign, sign, sign" He whined.

Bridges let out a deep breath and signed the warrant "Don't be late for dinner your mother is expecting you"

"You got it, have a nice day" Josh said smiling as he took the warrant. His father nodded and walked away.

Olivia smiled seeing that was his father "Smooth"

Josh turned around and spotted her "Stalking me?"

"You are a horrible lawyer, there is no law about stalking" Olivia teased as she walked up to him.

"I'm scared for my life so it's against the law,"

"Scared of me?" Olivia asked smiling.

"You own a gun don't you?" He smiled back at her.

Judge Petrovsky walked by them "Good morning Mr. Bridges"

"Excuse me" Josh said looking at Olivia and followed Petrovsky.

Olivia smiled at how cute he was and then went to Casey's office.

She walked in her office "Have those files?"

Casey looked up "Yea," she gave her a file from the inside of her drawer.

Josh walked into her office hurriedly "Do you love me or what?" He asked as he put the warrant on her table.

Casey took it and opened it "Your dad signed it?"

"Well yea, it was either that or I go to judge Bradley but he is mad at me cause I dated his daughter and blah, blah all that nice stuff" Josh answered shaking his head. He looked over at Olivia and then Casey "Your office is just full of hot people today"

"Get out" Casey said throwing a piece of paper in his direction.

"She is so violent" Josh said shaking his head "Bye pretty ladies" He said smiling and walked out of her office and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about him he is very goofy when he doesn't have a case open" Casey answered rolling her eyes.

Olivia smiled and sat across her "He is Judge Bridges son?"

"Yea, we knew each other in law school and he is quiet helpful when it comes to cases and warrants since he knows all the judges personally." Casey answered.

"So what's his…status?" Olivia asked since she didn't mind going out with him since she found him extremely sexy.

Casey grinned "I don't think he has one, he has mostly one night stands and most girls don't mind that cause I heard he has a very nice body"

Olivia let out a chuckle "Do you know from personal experience?"

Casey rolled her eyes "Law school. Once. Shut up"

"Really? How come I never heard about this Casey Novak?" Olivia teased as she leaned back on her chair.

"It was in law school and a one night stand but yes he has an extremely nice body" Casey grinned.

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Casey called out.

Josh opened the door "Someone named…something called for Olivia"

"Well thank you Josh I'll just call everyone I know" Olivia teased smiling up at him.

"Hey don't blame me, blame Casey for always throwing things at my head that's why I have a bad memory" Josh smirked.

An intern entered the room "Detective Benson, Captain Cragen called you and said to call him back"

"Fine ruin my shiny moment" Josh threw his hands up in the air.

The intern smiled at him "Hey"

Olivia and Casey exchanged looks.

"Excuse me" Josh said looking at Casey and Olivia and put his arm around the interns shoulder and led her out of the room.

"Another one night stand for Bridges" Casey yelled out purposefully with a smile

Josh ran back into the room and gave her a look and threw a piece of paper at her "You suck" and ran out of the room.

Casey and Olivia burst out laughing.

"Well I need to go" Olivia said getting off her chair.

"Oh here's the warrant" Casey handed her the warrant off her desk. "See you later"

"Bye" Olivia took the warrant and went out of her office.

Neither girl knowing they had their eyes set on the same man. Josh Bridges.

A/N: Who should Josh go for? Olivia or Casey? It's up to you!


	2. Chapter 2

Couple of days later…

Olivia woke up and went to take a shower. It was so long ago that she had a boyfriend that it seemed everything she did was automatic. Everything was the same every morning. Even if she could get a boyfriend, she always intimidated all of them and it ended worse then it started.

She grabbed her badge and threw it in her purse and went to her car that she finally got to work.

Casey got to work and was somewhat sad that she didn't have any male company. Sure there were the male detectives and lawyers that she saw everyday but she wanted a release. Just sex would even do. She wanted the boyfriend closeness she was lacking since she joined SVU.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in"

"Hi my little pumpkin" Josh came in her office with a file.

"What's up?"

"What's his name wants you to look over this," He said putting the file on her desk.

"Thanks Josh" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"I'll give you a massage to make up for my stupidity," He said smiling as he went behind her and started to message her shoulders softly.

"Stop. I don't want a massage in my office" Casey protested even do she was getting turned on by his gentleness.

"I have nothing to do. I just won my case," He said as he opened the file in front of her and kept massaging her as he read the file over her.

Casey rolled her eyes and tried to hide the small smile on her lips. She read the file also "That's not a bad deal what do you think?"

"Oh please. You take that deal and your falling for it. Just threaten to add more charges and they will up the sentence." Josh said as he placed his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck softly in a friendly embrace and focused on the file.

Casey needed to remind herself to breath since she was melting with his touch and the smell of his cologne. "Josh" She whispered.

"Casey" He whispered mockingly.

"You're a little too close" She whispered looking at him. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with him; it was that she wanted to kiss him so badly that if he didn't move away she would do it.

"Sorry" He let go of her and moved away. "I have to go" He headed for the door but Branch came in at the same time.

"Just the man I need" Branch put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Arthur" Josh said smiling.

"Casey, Josh is going to be your co-council."

"What?" Casey asked somewhat loudly.

"Well don't look so happy" Josh said throwing up his hands in the air.

"We need to up the win and lose ratio for SVU so he will work with you for a while." Branch said and left the office.

"Oh I'm working with my Casey now" Josh said with a grin as he sat across her. "Update me"

"We only have one case open," Casey said as she pulled out a file and gave it to him.

"Cool. Oh hey are you going to that party for Bradley's son?"

"I don't know" Casey answered.

"C'mon there will be booze," Josh teased smiling.

"I might make an appearance"

"An appearance? Since when do we talk rich?"

"Shut up" She said smirking as she wrote something down. Josh laughed and looked over the file.

After a while both headed to the SVU precinct.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Detective" Josh yelled out as he saw Olivia pull up in her car in front of the precinct.

Olivia turned the car off and came out of it "Morning"

Josh closed her door for her.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem"

"So what brings you here?" Olivia asked as they started walking to the building.

"What I need an excuse to be around this beautiful building full of criminals and sexy cops?" Josh teased smiling.

"Well if you didn't make up an excuse then you're just dumb" Olivia teased smirking.

"Ouch" Josh placed his hand on his heart "You know how to hurt a guys ego"

"Just a little bit."

"What if I just came to talk?"

"About what?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Well" He thought for a second "Lets talk about sex since this is sex crimes."

Olivia chuckled "We don't talk about sex"

"Is that a weird policy or something?"

"My policy" She answered.

"Really? Well then lets talk about kissing. Are you allowed to talk about that Olivia?" He asked smiling as they stopped in front of the precinct.

She looked at him for a second "Depends" She walked up the steps.

"You like to play hard to get don't you?" He called after her.

She stopped and turned around with a small smile "Yes" She winked at him and went in the precinct.

Josh grinned and followed her.

Olivia walked in and Casey was there talking to the guys by the coffee pot.

"So you have a new co-counsel?" Elliot asked as he poured himself coffee.

"Branch keeps sending him to every ADA to raise the win and lose ratio and now its my turn" Casey answered rolling her eyes.

"What is he some kind of arrogant lawyer?" Fin asked.

"As much as you Tutuola" They heard someone behind them. All turned around and spotted Josh standing there.

"Bridges I had a feeling it was your cocky ass" Fin said with a smile as he walked over and shook hands with him.

"You know each other?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was the Narcotics ADA for a while" Fin explained, "Now SVU, damn boy you get around"

Josh just shrugged "So did I miss any gossip about me?"

"Nothing that we want you to know" Olivia answered smirking. Josh looked over at her and smiled.

"John Munch this is Josh Bridges one of the best lawyers I know, Josh this is John Munch my partner" Fin introduced.

"One of the best cops he knows" John added as he put his hand out. "Nice to meet you man"

"You too" Josh said shaking hands with him.

"This is my partner Elliot Stabler" Olivia introduced.

Josh shook hands with him "Nice to meet you"

Elliot nodded and shook hands with him "You too"

Cragen came out of his office and spotted the new face in the group "Josh Bridges?"

"Yes sir" He answered.

Cragen just nodded since Branch told him about it already. "John and Fin go interrogate the perp with Novak or Bridges"

Casey and Josh looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They brought out their hands and started playing Paper, Scissors or Rock.

Josh got Rock and Casey got Scissors. Casey rolled her eyes and went to the interrogation room with John and Fin.

Josh smiled and poured himself coffee. Elliot went to sit down at his desk as Olivia stood near Josh since she found him very intriguing.

"What's that all about?" Olivia asked smirking.

"It's how we solve our problems" Josh answered smiling "What's with your partner?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sort of getting the 'I'm going to kick your ass' vibe from him"

Olivia chuckled "He is just protective, no big deal"

"Protective of you? Cause I heard a rumor…" He leaned in closer to her "That means he has a crush on you" he whispered.

"No it doesn't, it means he is a gentlemen. Why is everything always about sex with you?"

He smiled "Me? You're the one that brought it up but I don't mind talking about it"

"Are you working or flirting with me?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Flirting is work with you detective" He said in a low voice "I'm not playing hard to get so when you feel like kissing me you're welcome to do so" He said with a wink and walked away from her.

Olivia started to blush extremely and just watched him walk to the interrogation room.

She grinned thinking he had to be the sexiest man she seen in a while. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a file.

"You and Bridges?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked up "What?"

"Oh c'mon you could cut the sexual attraction with a knife"

"We're just friends" Olivia answered. "You know I don't date the men I work with"

Elliot nodded "With the exception of Cassidy"

"What? That was a long time ago and I wasn't dating him." Olivia defended.

Elliot nodded and went back to work. Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to work.

After a while the two detectives and lawyers came back to the squad room.

"I love this kid" Fin said with a smirk and patted Josh on the shoulder.

Elliot and Olivia looked up and saw Josh with a huge grin, Fin smiling, John smirking and Casey looking mad.

"I swear you pull that crap again and I'm going straight to-" she started angrily pointing a finger at Josh.

"Are you hungry?" Josh interrupted.

"I'm serious that wasn't funny"

"I thought it was" John added.

"Me too" Fin added.

"Threatening a suspect is not funny!" Casey yelled.

"Can we have lunch and you can yell at me then?" He asked.

All the detectives watched on amusingly.

"Can you stop thinking about yourself for a second!" She yelled.

"C'mon my treat and as we eat you can yell at me sweetheart" Josh said as he put his arm around her shoulders "See you later" He said waving at the detectives and walked Casey out.

"Why is he her co-counsel he seems less experienced?" Elliot asked

"For his age he is extremely smart, since his father is a judge he spent all his life around trials. One of his best qualities is that all defense lawyers hate him and he hasn't lost a case…well never" Fin answered.

"Really?" Olivia asked looking at him.

Fin nodded "His win ratio is 37 to 0 that I know of but I'm pretty sure he has won other cases"

"So he is Branch's secret weapon" John said smiling.

"Pretty much" Fin answered smirking as he pulled out a file "And he is damn fun to hang out with, he seems like a cocky son of a bitch but he is really cool"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia got ready for the party that a lot of lawyers were going to since it was Judge Bradley's son that was going to college.

Normally she wouldn't go to these types of things but Nick Richards, a burglary ADA, asked her out and she accepted since she figured it couldn't hurt to finally go on a date.

She looked in the mirror at her strapless pink dress that was a little above her knees. She nodded at herself and put lipstick on.

She heard a knock on her door. She smiled and went to answer it.

"Hi" Nick said smiling. He was taller then her and had light blue eyes and his hair was nicely combed. He was younger then her by at least 3 years.

"Hey" Olivia said with a smile as she grabbed her small purse in her hand and walked out. She locked her door behind her and headed out with Nick by her.

Casey got ready and even though she wasn't really looking forward to going to a party without a date she knew she might as well have some fun.

She heard a knock on her door and knew she wasn't expecting anyone. She went to the door and opened it.

"Hi pudding" Josh said smiling and handed her a red rose. He was dressed in a nice tux and his hair was spiky.

Casey smiled and took the rose "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that its not nice for girls to show up alone so I thought I be your escort" He answered. "Are you ready?" He asked looking at her baby blue dress and nicely done hair and makeup.

"Yea" Casey answered as she put the rose down and grabbed her purse and locked her door.

Olivia got to the party holding Nick's arm as they entered. She had to admit that Nick was cute but he didn't seem to know how to keep a conversation unlike Josh who she could have talked to for hours.

"So Olivia do you like being a cop?" He asked as they got a drink.

"Yea" Olivia answered as she took her drink "You like being a lawyer?"

He smiled "Yea"

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath and looked around the crowded house looking for a familiar face. Nothing. She looked over at Nick and both smiled politely at each other and neither said a word.

Josh opened the door for Casey and gave her a hand to help her out.

"Who knew Josh Bridges was such a gentlemen," Casey teased as she took his hand and stepped out of his Mercedes.

"I'm a gentlemen thank you very much" Josh said smiling as she took his arm and they walked to Bradley's house.

Josh opened the door for her and both stepped into the crowded party that was slowly starting to lose control.

Most of the older people went home and the formal music started to become rap and it was blasting and college and high school kids were everywhere.

"So this is how Judge Bradley parties," Josh whispered to Casey. Casey laughed as both walked over to the bar.

Casey lightly squeezed his arm to get his attention. He looked over at her. Casey pointed to Olivia and Nick who were sitting and sipping on beer and somewhat talking.

"Lets go save her" Josh said as he led Casey over to Olivia.

Olivia looked up and her face brightened up seeing Josh and Casey.

"Hey guys" She said smiling "This is Nick Richards, Nick this is Casey and Josh"

"Nice to meet you" Nick said holding out his hand.

"You too" Josh said shaking hands with him. Casey smiled and shook hands with him as well.

"Casey?" Someone asked behind them.

Casey turned around and smiled at Petrovsky's son "Hey Paul"

"Want to go get a drink?" Paul asked smiling.

Casey looked over at Josh "Oh…um"

"Go" Josh said with a wink and playfully nudged Casey toward Paul.

Casey grinned and waved at Olivia and Josh "Bye" She took Paul's hand and walked with him to the bar.

"I'm going to go talk to…someone" Josh said awkwardly not wanting to disrupt Olivia's date.

Nick and Olivia nodded as he walked away.

Olivia looked over at Nick and smiled at his blue eyes "This party is not so formal as I thought it would be"

"It's fun right?" He asked as he put his arm around her bare shoulders.

Olivia instantly got uncomfortable "Um…Nick"

"What's wrong?" He asked as he moved a little closer to her.

"I'll be right back" She said and quickly got up and walked away. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

She went over to Josh since he was the only one she recognized. "Hey"

Josh turned around "Hey"

"Can I hang out with you for a couple of minutes?"

"Well Casey left me all alone and I was about to go search for girls but of course you can hang out with me" Josh answered smiling. "What's up with Dick?"

Olivia chuckled "Nick" She corrected, "Nick is…somewhat forward"

"Nick right" Josh smirked "Nick is a Dick"

Olivia laughed, "You're such a guy"

"Why? Cause all men can rhyme?"

"No cause you call another men a dick" She answered

Josh laughed and shrugged. "Can you excuse me for one second please?"

"Sure" Olivia answered with a nod.

"Thanks" He walked away and went to another girl.

Olivia turned around to look at Nick but he wasn't where they were sitting before. She looked around and spotted him with a woman up against a wall and making out.

She let out a deep breath and put her beer bottle down and walked out of the house being extremely frustrated.

She walked down the pier that was behind the house and sat down and looked at the ocean. She wrapped her arms around herself as the wind picked up. Even when she had a date it went horrible.

She felt something cover her around her shoulders. She looked up and spotted Josh putting his blazer around her.

He sat down next to her and put a beer bottle in front of her and took a sip of his own beer.

"You ok?" He asked as he kept looking at the ocean.

"It was the first date so yea I guess" She answered as she traced over the tip of her bottle. "I'm just getting sick of it"

"Sick of what?" He asked looking at her.

"Of men. Why are you people always jerks or always intimidated by me? It's not like I'm going to arrest you if you don't put the toilet seat down!"

Josh started to laugh, "I'm not intimidated by you and I think I'm not a jerk"

"You have only one night stands you are a jerk," She said rudely.

Josh's smile faded "Oh" He put his beer bottle down "Sorry" He got up "See you at work"

"Josh I'm sorry, that was totally out of line" Olivia quickly apologized and wanted to smack herself for taking out her anger at him.

"It's fine, you're right I'm a jerk."

She grabbed his hand "I'm sorry" She looked up at him "Sit with me please?"

Josh looked at her and then the ocean. He sat down next to her and kept looking at the ocean as she let go of his hand.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to take out my anger at you," She said sincerely.

He nodded "You know I'm not as much of a jerk as you think"

"I know"

"I have a good reason for only having one night stands"

"Sex?" Olivia asked smiling.

He shook his head and didn't look at her "Beginning of college I asked my high school sweetheart to marry me. I dated her from 8th grade all through high school and when I asked her she said no. I sort of took it hard and never since actually had a girlfriend cause I'm not going to trust anyone else with my heart, so its easier to have no strings attached with anyone"

Olivia kept quiet and totally regretted that she questioned what he did with his life.

"I never told anyone that before so I would appreciate it if we kept this between us" He said quietly.

"Of course" She said with a nod. "And you're not a jerk, your ex is a jerk"

He smirked a little "Thanks"

Olivia lay down on the pier and looked at the stars "This so pretty"

Josh looked at her "Yea, very pretty"

She looked over at him and saw that he was looking at her. She smiled and started to blush extremely.

Josh smiled and lay down next to her and looked up at the stars. "Why are you so upset being it was a first date?"

"I don't want to say"

"Oh c'mon, please? I told you my sad story"

"It's embarrassing" Olivia whined with a smile.

"Please?" He pouted looking over at her.

"I haven't had sex in almost…a year. Shut up"

Josh burst out laughing, "That is embarrassing"

Olivia punched him in the shoulder "Stop laughing and if you tell anyone I will tell about your story"

"Deal" He agreed as he contained his laughter.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"This morning" He answered smiling.

"Lucky" Olivia mumbled smiling.

He laughed and sat up. "I'll have sex with you if you want"

"Cause that isn't forward at all" She teased.

"I'm just offering," he said smiling with a shrug.

"Drive me home please, that would be enough of your services tonight"

Josh nodded and got up. He took her hand and pulled her up. They got in the house and spotted Casey still talking to Paul.

"She has a ride," Josh said smiling and led Olivia out.

"That's your car?" Olivia asked looking at the silver Mercedes.

"Yup"

"Nice car"

He opened the door for her "Thanks"

He drove her home and walked her up to her apartment.

"Thanks for the ride home" She said as she pulled out her keys out.

"See this feels like a real date" Josh said smiling.

"Yes it does, thank you," Olivia said with a small smile. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek "See you tomorrow"

He nodded "Goodnight" he whispered softly.

"Goodnight" Olivia whispered as she went into her apartment and closed the door. She leaned on her door and closed her eyes trying so hard to keep her rule of not being intimate with the people she worked with but it seemed that it was getting harder the more she got to know Josh.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey stormed into Josh's office angrily but he wasn't there "Josh?"

She heard giggling under his desk. She rolled her eyes and went behind his desk. Josh was sitting with a girl under the desk. Her shirt was half unbuttoned and his tie was over his mouth. He waved slightly and pulled his tie down "Hi, you know judge Jacobson's daughter right, Cheryl this is my co-council Casey Novak"

Casey waved and rolled her eyes "I need to talk to you" She pointed at Josh and motioned for him to get up. Josh gave Cheryl a kiss. "Now!" Casey barked at him.

"Excuse me" Josh mumbled as he fixed his tie and got up from under the desk.

"I need to go anyway," Cheryl said smiling as she got up from under the desk. She buttoned up her shirt and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Call me" She whispered and went to the door.

"I sure will" Josh said smiling and waving in a cute way as Cheryl left the office "Bye by-" Casey slammed the door closed before he finished "What did I do to you so you interrupt my Cheryl moment?"

"You ditched me last night!" She yelled at him.

"What? You were with Paul anyway," He shrugged a little as he sat down at his chair.

"You have lipstick on your shirt just so you know" Casey informed him and pointed to his collar.

"Thanks" He got up and took a light green dress shirt that matched his light green eyes.

"Where did you go?"

"I drove Olivia home," He answered as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You slept with her?"

"I drove her home, I didn't drive her to an orgasm jeez" He took off his shirt and had a white tank top that was pressed to his muscular body.

"Well normally when you drive girls home you end up sleeping with them" Casey crossed her arms on her chest and tried not to look at his body and the tattoo he had on shoulder.

"Well…Olivia's different then other girls" He answered as he pulled on his new shirt.

"How?"

"None of your business. What are you my mom or something?" He shook his head and buttoned up his shirt

"You should have told me that you were leaving last night and not just leave like that"

"I'm sorry ok?" He said sincerely as he tied his tie.

Casey nodded "Are you going to that baseball game tonight with SVU against burglary?"

"Sure, I'll make an appearance" He mocked smiling.

Casey smiled and rolled her eyes "Shut up"

They got their files and headed to the SVU precinct.

They walked in and John and Olivia were arguing and Fin and Elliot were looking on amusingly.

"Are we interrupting something?" Josh spoke up looking at the detectives.

Olivia and John stopped and looked over at the two lawyers.

"No," Olivia said as she sat down in her seat.

"No" John answered as well as he sat down across Fin.

Josh smiled and exchanged looks with Casey and then looked back at the detectives.

"Who wants to testify against Mr. Carlson?" Casey asked.

"I'll do it" Olivia spoke up.

"We need one more since this is a complicated case" Josh informed them "Anybody else?"

"I'll do it" Fin spoke up.

Casey and Josh nodded.

"Olivia I'll prep you. Fin, Casey will prep you" Josh said.

Casey looked over at him "Since when do you call the shots?" She asked in a low voice.

Josh looked over at her "Since I got assigned to you and Branch put me in charge" He answered in a low voice.

All the detectives looked up at the two lawyers.

"Lets not forget whose precinct this is" Casey fired back.

"Problem counselors?" Elliot asked.

"Excuse us" Josh took Casey by the arm and led her up the stairs and into the crib since no one was there "What's your problem?"

"You embarrassed me out there"

"How?"

"What if I wanted to prep Olivia and you just told me what to do"

Josh leaned on one of the bunk beds "Are you jealous of Olivia?"

"No!" Casey yelled back quickly even though she was lying.

"You are such a liar" He shook his head with a smile "I just drove her home last night and my love life is none of your business"

"Oh so there is a love life with you and Olivia that is none of my business?" Casey challenged as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"No! Don't be jealous of something that isn't even there"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Well you sure are acting like it. If you want to prep Olivia then fine go ahead"

"It's not about that! I don't like being told what to do by some punk in a nice suit who's rich and daddy's a judge"

"And good looking" Josh said smiling.

"And a conceded bastard!" Casey yelled angrily.

"Are you done? Who do you want to prep?"

Casey let out a deep breath "I'll prep Fin I don't care, just don't do that again until we talk about it"

"Fine" He opened the door for her.

"Fine" Casey went out and he followed.

Around 4 in the afternoon they were at the baseball field wearing their _Sex Crimes_ t-shirts.

"These are very cool t-shirts" Josh said smiling as he handed a baseball bat to Casey.

"Why cause they say Sex on them?" Casey asked smiling.

"Well duh"

"Hey people" Olivia said going over to them.

"Are you playing with us detective?" Josh asked smiling.

"I thought this was your DA's office thing with lawyers"

"Don't be silly you are SVU anyway. Just get a t-shirt and you can play with us," Josh said as he pulled out a blue t-shirt from a box. "Small right?"

"Medium" Olivia answered.

Josh nodded and pulled out a Medium sized shirt and handed it to her.

Olivia took it and pulled it over her NYPD t-shirt.

"Heads up our competition is here" Casey whispered to the two.

Josh looked over and spotted Olivia's date from last night with them. He looked over at her "You're not playing to get back at Dick right?"

"Nick" Olivia corrected "And maybe"

Josh smiled and nodded "Cool"

Casey excused herself and went to talk to Paul since he was there and was going to be on their team.

Olivia saw a couple of girls from the Burglary team checking out Josh and they could use that to win the game "Want to know what I'm thinking?"

"That it was so long since you had sex that you're wondering if they changed it?" Josh asked smiling at her.

Olivia glared at him for a moment and rolled her eyes "Use your charm to win this game"

"How?"

"Take off your shirt"

"Take off your bra" Josh played along.

Olivia punched him in the shoulder. Josh pouted and took off his shirt.

"Pull it back on" Olivia ordered knowing she would be the one to get distracted seeing him shirtless.

Josh rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt back on. "You're very bossy" He shook his head "I like that" He whispered to her and walked away.

Olivia smiled a little and grabbed the baseball bat since she was first up to bat.

A girl threw the ball and Olivia hit it and started to run. Nick was on the first base so she purposefully slid and hit him in the crotch with her foot. Nick let out a scream and fell to the ground.

The whole SVU team burst out laughing as the burglary team started to protest.

"That was a foul!" Someone yelled out.

"He should have worn an athletic cup!" Josh yelled back and started to laugh.

Olivia stood up and brushed her jeans off. "Sorry Nick"

Nick groaned and got up "Screw you"

"Well you wont since you blew it last night," Olivia said smiling at him.

"Want to go next?" Casey asked looking at Josh.

"No you go I got a plan.

Casey nodded and grabbed a baseball bat and went up to the plate. The girl threw it and Casey sent it flying high. Olivia moved to second base and Casey also slid and hit Nick in the leg purposefully.

Josh fell to the ground and started to laugh hysterically. Olivia started to laugh and nodded at Casey as a thank you. Casey got up and smiled back.

Josh got up to the plate and winked at the girl who was throwing the ball. She smiled and threw the ball not as hard. Josh hit it and started to run. He winked at Nick and purposefully hit him with his shoulder and sent Nick flying to the ground.

The ball went over the field at it was homerun.

Nick got up extremely mad "What the hell is your problem Bridges!"

"Me? I don't have one, it was a mistake opps" Josh said smiling "Just like cheating on Olivia"

"That's none of your business and that bitch-"

Josh punched him in the face which cut his sentence off "You ever call a women that again and _I'll _hit you in the balls" Josh threatened angrily.

Nick tackled him to the ground and both started to fight on the field. Both teams quickly ran over and started to pull them off.

Olivia and Paul were holding back Josh and two men from the other team were holding back Nick. Josh was bleeding from the lip and Nick was bleeding from the nose.

"I'm out of here" Josh mumbled and got free from their grip and walked away.

The whole SVU team gave a look to the other team and followed Josh out of the field.

"You ok?" Casey asked as she caught up to Josh.

"Fine" He answered as he went to his car.

"I'm going to go, I have to meet Fin to prep him"

Josh nodded "Bye"

"Bye" Casey waved and went to her own car.

Olivia went over to Josh "Hey"

"Hey you ok?"

"I should be asking you that," She said smiling looking at his lip. "You ok?"

"Yea, c'mon I have to prep you" He opened the door for to his car. Olivia nodded and got in.

He drove to his apartment led her up the stairs.

They went in and he went to get ice for his lip and then sat down by her on the couch.

Olivia's POV 

"Want to order pizza?" He asked looking over at me as he pulled out a file.

"Sure. Pepperoni?"

"Always" He answered smiling. I smiled and took the phone and ordered a pizza. God he has a gorgeous smile.

We sat there the next hour reviewing notes and our case. The pizza box was on the table and we ate the pizza as we talked about everything and got off the subject a couple of times.

"So I think we are done" Josh said as he closed the file "I think we got everything"

"Cool"

"So what's up?" He asked smiling at me. He really needs to stop smiling cause I'm getting horny cause he is so damn sexy.

"Not much" I answered smiling at him.

"Are you still playing hard to get?"

"Maybe" I answered smiling seductively at him. Hey I didn't have sex for almost a year give me a break. I need to flirt with him so I can still feel human.

"Let me see if I can change your mind" He whispered as he took my face in his hands and lightly kissed me. Oh my holy god he can kiss, damn it I'm officially very horny right now. Damn I hate hormones.

I pulled back "I cant" Great you're about to have sex with a hot guy and you decide to have morals. Nice going detective.

"Can't what?" he whispered still being close to my face. That is very good cologne might I add.

"I can't be intimate with someone I work with. I'm sorry"

"Is that your rule or work rule?"

"My rule" I whispered trying so hard not to kiss him since he had very gentle lips.

"Rules are meant to be broken," He whispered leaning in again.

I put my finger on his lips "Not mine" I whispered, "I'm sorry Josh" I got up and went to the door. Not the door damn it Olivia. There goes another year of no sex.

"Olivia-"

"Don't try to change my mind cause it's not going to work Josh" I said as I started to pace around the front door. I really wish I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to have sex with him and I also wanted to keep to my damn rule I made after making the mistake of sleeping with Cassidy.

"I was-"

"It's not that I don't like you or anything cause I do but I got in trouble last time around when I slept with someone from work cause he was really attached-"

"File" Josh finally cut in and held up my file I had to review "I was going to say not to forget your file"

"Oh" Damn this is embarrassing, since when do I get embarrassed around guys? Oh wait since I made it seem like he was throwing himself at me and I was rejecting him instead he is rejecting me. I grabbed the file from his hands quickly. "In that case I'm going to go"

Josh nodded and got up "If that's what you want" Oh god I wish he was a jerk and didn't make it so easy for me to make my own choice.

"Ok, I'll see you at work" I said nodding and turned to leave but was so confused that I slammed into the door that wasn't open "Damn it" Smooth detective very smooth and sexy.

Josh chuckled and opened the door for me "They open"

"Right. Well I should go" I rubbed my forehead where I hit it. Damn doors damn them to hell.

"Maybe" He shrugged with a smile. I could see he was amused by my weirdness and how confused I was. That cute, adorable bastard.

I thought for a second but then decided I shouldn't give in to him being charming. Wow he isn't doing anything and I'm finding him charming and sexy I quickly got rid of my thought and went out of his apartment. "Bye" I said with a wave.

"Bye" Josh said smirking. I went to down the hall and knew how stupid I looked. I heard his door close.

Josh's POV 

Nice going you moron you just let her walk out. You'll be lucky if she talks to you again. Oh god she is gorgeous. And those lips, oh my sweet Jesus, I could kiss her and get an orgasm.

I shook my head and sat at my couch and stared at the pizza. Oh man she was so sexy when she hit my door. Oh god I want her now.

I know that I got in a weird situation with Olivia and Casey but Casey is one of best friends and we did sleep together in college but that was the past and I know she was just jealous cause we are friends and watch each other's back. Olivia is older then me by four years but what's the big deal? She is still smoking hot for her age. Casey is younger then me by four years and I know she isn't interested in me anymore. At least I think.

I hear a knock on my door. I get up figuring it was my next-door neighbor that always complains about the line of girls that come in and out all the time. Jeez I'm 34 give me a brake.

I open my door and I'm stunned seeing Olivia standing there. I want to kiss her so badly. "Hey"

"Hi" She says smiling a little. Oh that smile she has is of a goddess.

"Forget something?" I ask trying not to sound as desperate as I am. Well I'm not desperate but she is so different from other girls that I want her so bad. Most girls would be down to their panties by now, but not Olivia she has that 'you can't take advantage of me' attitude that I love in girls.

"Yea" She answers with a nod and grabs me by the shirt and next thing I know we are kissing.

Oh boy she is getting me horny by the second. I can't believe she didn't have sex in a year. Guys really do suck. Oh no oh shit I'm about to get an erection. Oh Christ. Hilary Clinton, Gilligan's island, Oh no, no damn it Josh the movie star is in the Gilligan's island. Fin in a Speedo. Ok there we go. That one worked. Down boy.

She broke the kiss after a while and just smiled against my lips. "Goodnight" She whispers with her eyes still closed. What? Goodnight?

"Huh?" Is all I can get out at the moment. Smooth very smooth.

"Just that for tonight Mr. Bridges" She whispers and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I'm still focused on not getting the General going crazy again that she walks out of my apartment. Oh my god her ass. Wow. It was the captain but after Casey I had to promote it to general. I wonder what it will be after Olivia? President? World leader?

Hell I'll be lucky if I get Olivia since she loves to play hard to get and I'm so used to girls throwing themselves at me that I enjoy someone like Olivia who will make me work for it. Oh I want her so bad now.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey walked into her office and found Josh just sitting there twirling a pen in between his fingers and staring at the ground "You ok?"

"Huh?" He quickly looked up "Yea, just this case is annoying me"

Casey sat down across him "Rape?" She asked knowing that he was extremely gentle even if he did seem like a tough guy.

"Yea" He answered with a nod "I want to rip the perp's head off. That's normal right?"

"Sure" Casey answered with a small smile "Just don't do it."

"I'll try" He nodded as he opened a file "I can't even look at this" He threw the file back on the table "How about you look at the pictures and I will do the grilling in the court?"

"I can't let you have all the fun smart guy," Casey teased with a smile as she took the file and looked through it. "You prepped Olivia for court today?"

"Yea she's ready" Josh answered with a nod "Fin?"

"Finished"

"Who's the defense attorney?"

"Langan"

"Oh his sister is good in bed, I'll use that to spook him"

Casey looked up at him "Have you slept with every woman in New York city?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Josh smirked and shook his head "I did all the female lawyers of New York but not all the women"

"What's your next goal? Female cops?"

"No. I don't have goals who I have intercourse with. You think I'm like some man slut don't you?"

Casey chuckled a little "Man slut?"

"It's the right definition don't worry"

"No I don't think you are a man slut, I know you better then that. I think you are my friend who gets laid a lot and now is very conceded but not a man slut."

Josh nodded "Good to know. For a second there I thought I should give up my whole 'having orgy's and getting laid' type of lifestyle"

"You wouldn't be Joshua Noel Bridges if you did"

He quickly looked up at her "Where did you find out my middle name?"

"Public record" Casey answered and burst out laughing, "You have a dorky middle name you big Christmas deer"

"That's mean" Josh shook his head "Casey Patricia Novak"

"Hey!" Casey yelled at him. "You had no right to know my middle name"

"Life's a bitch isn't it?"

Casey rolled her eyes and got up "I'm getting coffee"

"Bring me some please?"

"Fine. Don't eat my cookie in the drawer cause I know you found it already" Casey warned giving him a look.

"The chocolate chip one that's half eaten?"

"Yes"

"Fine" Josh rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. Casey shook her head and left the office.

Josh played with the pens on the desk "Patricia" He mumbled to himself and burst out laughing. "Silly girl"

Olivia came in the office "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Josh quickly fixed his tie and made a serious face "Nothing's funny"

"Then why were you laughing?" Olivia questioned as she sat across him.

"A dream I had last night. I dreamed that you kissed me…oh wait that really happened, oh its not so funny anymore" He shook his head with a small smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Let's not talk about that at work ok?" She said in a low voice.

"Fine. Dinner tonight?"

"I'm busy"

"Doing what?"

"None of your business" Olivia answered just to tease him even if she didn't have anything to do but she was trying not to fall for his charm right away even if it was hard as hell.

"Well that's mean"

"Maybe drinks after work, and that's a maybe"

"Deal" He nodded with a smile "How's the vic?"

"She's scared but I think she can handle it"

"Want us to give her a run through court cause she is five after all?"

Olivia nodded "Yea, I think that would help her"

"Ok, when she gets here bring her to my office and Casey and I will show her the courtroom" Josh opened the file and took a deep breath "How do hell can you work at SVU voluntarily?"

"I like catching the bastards"

"I want to rip their heads off when I see bruises on kids or a woman"

"Rip their heads off in court. Why didn't you become a cop if you want to hurt them?"

"Yea, my dad is a judge, my mom is a retired lawyer, my sisters and their husbands our lawyers, and my younger brother is going to be a lawyer and me be a cop? I don't think so" He shook his head and flipped the pictures and read the report since he couldn't stand looking at the beaten up five year old in the police report.

"Why not? Did they make you be a lawyer or something?"

"I have been around courts my whole life and I got used to it. For gods sake the Supreme Court was almost like a second home to me, I spent more time in court then at home or school"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Must be hell of a lawyer then"

"Let's hope so" Josh gave her a big thumbs up and threw the file back on the desk as he put his feet on the desk "I'm done studying" They heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

An intern came in the room "Mr. Bridges, a Lilly Fletcher is here with her mother"

Josh nodded "Let them in" He put his feet down and buttoned his top button of his shirt and fixed his tie.

A young girl came in the office followed by an older woman.

"Hi Olivia" Lilly said with a small smile.

"Hi Lilly" Olivia returned the small smile and waved a little as she got up from her chair.

"Lilly you want us to take you to court so you can see where you will be?" Josh asked with a small comforting smile.

Lilly just shrugged "I don't know"

"Want a juice or a cookie?" Josh asked smiling.

She smiled a little and nodded. Josh smirked and got off his chair "We'll be right back" He told Olivia and Mrs. Fletcher. He put his hand on Lilly's back and led her out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"Will the man be in there?" Mrs. Fletcher asked looking over at Olivia right away.

"He will be in the courtroom but he cant say anything" Olivia informed her "I think that it would be better for Lilly if she saw the courtroom before the trial"

Mrs. Fletcher just nodded "Sure. Do you think we will win?"

"We got one of our best lawyers on the case"

Josh got a cookie and a small juice carton and led Lilly through the halls of the DA's office.

"Mr. Bridges" Lilly said looking up at him as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"Yea?" Josh asked looking down at her.

"Will the man be there looking at me?" She asked as her small eyes filled with tears.

Josh kneeled down by her so he was her eye level "Yes but he cant say anything to you or touch you sweetie"

"But he will be looking at me"

"How about when I ask you questions I will stand right there in front of you so he cant see you?"

Lilly nodded a little "Promise?"

"I got you a cookie didn't I?" Josh asked grinning at her.

She smiled and nodded "Can I go see my mommy now?"

"Of course, c'mon" Josh led her into his office "Detective can you escort Mrs. Fletcher and Lilly to the courtroom?"

Olivia just nodded "Meet us there"

Josh nodded and went to find Casey. He went to where the coffee pot was and found Casey pouring coffee and was half way threw a cupcake.

"Stop eating" Josh grabbed the cupcake as she was about to bite it again.

"What? What was that for?" Casey looked over at him and grabbed her cupcake back from him.

"We need to go, Lilly is on her way to the courtroom." Josh took the cupcake and put it behind his back. "No more eating, you ate my ice cream that was in the freezer, this cupcake is mine"

"I'll go to the courtroom if you let me finish my cupcake" Casey smiled innocently at him with a small wink.

Josh smiled "Really? Now which courtroom are we talking about? Orgasm one or actually courtroom"

Casey rolled her eyes and tried to reach for the cupcake "Just give it to me"

"Ok" Josh teased and pressed his body against hers "How do you want it counselor?"

Casey smirked and started to blush extremely. She pushed him away from her and took a sip of coffee "Let's go, I'll get another cupcake"

"I'm serious" He pressed his body against hers again "How do you want it?"

Casey just looked at him and could feel her face blushing "We need to go"

"Yea" He nodded a little and took a bite of the cupcake "Mmmm"

"Shut up" Casey mumbled and walked past him.

Josh chuckled and followed her eating the cupcake.

Around three in the afternoon Casey and Josh were sitting in their seats in front of the courtroom and watching Langan question the perp.

"Hand me the file" Josh whispered to Casey. Casey handed him the file that was on her side of the desk.

Olivia was sitting behind them and watching the trial.

Langan finished his questioning and sat down back down.

Josh took the file and got up and buttoned his blazer "Mr. Sinclair where were you on the night of July 12th?"

"Home"

"Alone?"

"Yes" Mr. Sinclair answered.

"Well of course" Josh mumbled. "Do you know Lilly Fletcher?"

"No, I never met her and I-"

"Yes or no sir" Josh cut in "Didn't you on the night of July 12th rape a 5 year old girl?" Josh questioned in a louder voice.

"Objection!" Langan yelled out.

"How does it feel to hold down a five year old girl you sick son of-" Josh yelled at Mr. Sinclair.

"Sustained!" The judge yelled at Josh "Try that one more time Mr. Bridges and you will find yourself held in contempt"

Olivia and Casey exchanged looks and then looked back at Josh.

Josh fixed his tie and made himself calm down "Mr. Sinclair where do you work?"

"In retail"

"What do you sell?"

"Toys"

Josh smiled a little and looked at the jury and then back at the perp "So you are around children all day?"

"And their parents"

"Right. Are you ever alone with the children?"

"No"

"What if you need to show them a toy and the parents are looking at something else?" Josh asked as he sat down on his desk by Casey. Mr. Sinclair didn't answer "Mr. Sinclair?" He said nothing "Your honor"

"Mr. Sinclair please answer the question," The judge ordered.

"It hardly happens, most parents, most good parents, stay with their children" Mr. Sinclair answered.

"So now you're a expert on parents?" Josh asked as he jumped off the table and walked over to the stand.

"Well I think-"

"Tell me Mr. Sinclair is it wrong to hurt children?"

"Objection your honor" Langan called over.

"Your honor the people are just interested in knowing what Mr. Sinclair's moral stand is in pedophilia," Josh answered with a small smile.

"Don't even think about it counselor" The judge warned returning the small smile at him "You're on thin ice Mr. Bridges"

"Yes your honor" Josh nodded and came over to Casey "Want anything to add?" He whispered to her.

"So far so good" Casey whispered back.

Josh nodded and returned to questioning. "Mr. Sinclair, true or false. Are you attracted to little girls?"

"Mr. Bridges" The judge yelled.

"Mr. Sinclair are you ashamed of your penis size that's why you rape little girls?" Josh smiled a little.

"You're in contempt!" The judge yelled.

Mr. Sinclair jumped over the stand and choked Josh. Josh fell back on the ground and punched him.

The court guards quickly grabbed Mr. Sinclair and pulled him off. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Mr. Sinclair yelled as the guards pulled him out of the courtroom.

Josh groaned and held the back of his head.

Casey quickly kneeled down by him "Are you ok?"

He nodded and sat up "My head hurts like hell though"

"Mr. Bridges, I know I'm kicking you while you're down but your bail is 500 dollars" The judge said giving him a look.

Josh rolled his eyes and got off the floor "Call my dad" He told Casey and let the guards take him.

Casey just nodded and gathered all the files off the desk.

Later that night everyone was out celebrating the win they got for that case.

"Here's to Bridges for pissing off Sinclair" Fin held up his beer "Good win kid"

"Thanks dad" Josh held up his beer with a smile.

All of them returned to talking. Fin and Elliot were talking and John and Casey had their own conversation going on.

Olivia took a sip of her beer and sat down by Josh "How's the head?"

"I thinking about petioning to get softer marble floors in the court room" Josh smiled at her.

Olivia just chuckled "You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"Fall down? I didn't really have a choice you know"

"Pissing him off" Olivia answered.

Josh smiled with a wink "The jury saw him angry and threaten me and that's what affected their decision"

Olivia smiled a little "So you always make the suspect angry to win your case?"

"When the suspect rapes a five year old girl yes. Desperate times call for desperate measures…and those measures were getting yelled at by my dad"

Olivia just smirked "That was sweet of you to get held in contempt for Lilly"

"Sure." Josh nodded "Now detective are we flirting or working?"

"We always work" Olivia answered with a small smile.

"You know we could finish this conversation in my apartment" He whispered smirking.

"What will we do after that conversation?" Olivia whispered with a flirtatious smile.

"Whatever you want detective Benson"

Olivia nodded a little "Lets get out of here"

Josh finished his beer and got up "Lets go"

Olivia grabbed her jacket and put it on "We're going to go"

The other detectives waved and returned to talking. Casey looked at Josh and Olivia leaving and felt completely broken since she couldn't stop thinking of him at night.

She grabbed her jacket and followed them outside knowing she had to tell him how she felt "Hey Josh" She called after them.

Josh and Olivia stopped and turned around "I'll catch up to you" He told Olivia and walked back to Casey "What?"

Casey looked at him and then Olivia. She knew she didn't want to ruin Josh's night and just make things harder for him. She looked at Olivia and couldn't imagine how horrible she would feel to screw over one of her friends since Olivia was one of her best friends. Casey finally just gave him a hug "Goodnight"

Josh hugged her back being totally confused "You ok?"

"Fine, just glad we won that case" Casey lied trying to hold back tears smelling his cologne that always comforted her, she slowly let him go "I'll see you tomorrow" She whispered and turned around and headed home.

Josh just stood where he was looking at her walk away. "You want me to walk you home?"

Casey turned to look at him "Olivia's waiting" She said trying to hold the sadness out of her voice. She put her hands in her jacket pocket and kept walking.

Josh shook his head never seeing Casey that way before. Did she want to tell him something more? That couldn't have been it since they were good friends and he couldn't imagine her having feelings for him. He turned around and caught up to Olivia.

"She ok?" Olivia asked looking over at Josh.

"Yea, I think so" Josh nodded as they kept walking. He wanted to talk to Casey and find out what was bothering her but he was with Olivia and didn't want to let her down. _Love was really complicated_. Josh stopped in his tracks thinking that thought.

Olivia looked at him "What's wrong?"

He didn't move. Was he in love with one of these girls and didn't even know it?


	5. Chapter 5

Josh and Olivia stumbled into his apartment kissing. Olivia playfully pushed him up the door after he closed it with his foot.

"You don't think this is too fast right?" Olivia whispered. Her hands were on the back of his neck and she was close to his face.

"I think it's just right" Josh whispered as he took off his blazer and let it fall to the ground. "Want to help me take this tie off?"

Olivia smiled and pulled his tie off. She quickly started to unbutton his shirt and pulled the shirt out of his pants.

Josh started to kiss her neck, which got her laughing hysterically. He pulled away "What's wrong?"

"I'm ticklish, sorry," She whispered with a small smile.

"Is that the only place you're ticklish?" He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"I think so" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He started to kiss her and moved his hands down her butt.

Olivia broke the kiss and started to laugh.

"I wasn't kissing your neck!" He yelled out and threw his hands up in the air.

"I know, I know" Olivia tried to contain her giggles. "It just weird that you touched my butt, I mean ADA Bridges was just touching my butt. Sorry"

"Ok fine, I wont touch your butt. What about your breasts?"

"You can touch my butt, I wont laugh anymore I promise"

"No wonder you haven't had sex in such a long time, you have like a guide line to sex"

Olivia chuckled and rested her forehead on his chest "I'm horrible I know"

Josh smiled and picked her head up to look at him "You're not horrible. Come here" He gently placed his lips against hers and kissed her slowly.

They made their way to his bedroom taking off each other's clothes and throwing them on the floor.

They fell on the bed almost naked. Olivia was in her panties and bra and he only had his boxers on.

They got under the covers and looked at each other.

"If we see each other naked then there is no going back to just friends you know that right?" Olivia asked not quit sure if she wanted to jeopardize her friendship with him for a one night stand.

"We weren't that good of friends anyway" Josh grinned and took his boxers off under the blanket and threw them to the side. "Ready if you are"

Olivia took her panties off and then her bra under the blanket "On three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three" Both said in unison and looked under the covers and then back up.

Olivia smiled widely "Well there goes me concentrating in court"

Josh gulped and managed to nod feeling an erection coming up just from seeing her naked. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Oh yea" Olivia grabbed him by the back of the neck and both started to kiss.

By five in the morning both were asleep with only a blanket covering them. Josh's arm was around her from the back and his other arm was above her head. Olivia's hand was over his and enjoying the comfort of his soft warm body against hers.

Josh's cell phone started to ring from his pants by the bed. Olivia groaned and was the first to wake up "Josh" She mumbled.

"Mmm?" He started to kiss her shoulder.

"Your phone" Olivia answered.

He opened his eyes and reached over her to get his pants "Sorry"

Olivia just nodded. He took out his cell and dropped his pants back on the floor. He opened it "Yea? When…. why?"

"Who, what, where" Olivia teased with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smirked and kept listening to the other person on the line "Sit tight, I'll be there in a little while" He closed his phone and took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"My brother got busted for DUI and got arrested, I have to go and bail him out" Josh answered as he looked over at her "Last night was amazing"

"Oh yea" Olivia smiled and nodded "Don't get used to it though"

"Yea, yea" He smirked and grabbed his boxers from the floor "If you want you can sleep and let yourself out"

"No, it's fine, I have to go take a shower and then off to work" She answered as she picked up her bra and panties "Where we wont mention tonight to anyone" She warned.

"I got it" Josh smiled and nodded "You want to keep it secret, that's cool"

Olivia smirked and pulled on her jeans from last night.

Josh watched her as he pulled on his own jeans and then grabbed a t-shirt "You want to have dinner tonight?"

"I thought this was a one night stand" Olivia buttoned up her shirt and looked over at him.

"I mean dinner as colleagues or just friends"

Olivia smirked a little "Sure"

"If we happen to have sex after it then so be it"

"Cute" Olivia rolled her eyes and picked up her shoes from the doorway and pulled them on "I'll see you at work" She gave him a kiss and went out of his apartment.

Josh let out a deep breath watching her leave. He still wasn't sure who he was in love with. Casey was his best friend since college and Olivia was simply incredible and amazing. He pulled on his shirt and went out of his apartment to bail his little brother out of jail.

Olivia got home and closed the door behind her. It was already 5:30 in the morning and she had an hour and a half until she had to be at work. She took off her shirt she had on last night and threw it in her laundry basket. She enjoyed being with Josh but something about Casey reacting the way she did last night made her think twice about what she did. She didn't want to hurt Casey and defiantly didn't want to betray her in any sort of way since she was one of her best friends. Olivia took off her clothes and got in the shower.

Casey lay in her bed completely awake and just staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking of Josh and Olivia together. She admitted that they made a cute couple since Olivia was a sweetheart and Josh had a certain playboy vibe to him but was sensitive inside. She didn't want to be the one that got in the middle of either of her friends happiness. Tears slowly filled her green eyes knowing that she would never be able to bring herself to tell her best friend how she felt about him. Her alarm clock quickly startled her. She turned it off and got up to get ready for work and to hide her feelings like everyday.

Josh walked into the police station and went over to one of the female officers he knew "Hey Jill"

Jill smiled up at him "Well I haven't seen you in a while"

"I know, been busy. Is my brother here?"

"Name?"

"David Bridges"

"Yea he is, he got pulled over and was intoxicated."

"What's the bail?"

"Five hundred"

Josh looked up at her and just shook his head. "Rip offs"

Jill just smiled "Dinner tonight?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm sort of busy tonight"

"It's ok. I'll go get your brother"

"Thanks"

Jill nodded and went away.

Josh stood there and all of a sudden his phone rang. He pulled it out and opened it. "Yea?"

"It's me" He heard Olivia's voice.

"Miss me already?" He teased with a small smirk.

"You wish. I think I forgot my holster at your place, can you bring it to work and I'll get it after"

"Sure. Do you need it right away?" Josh asked as he spotted Jill and his little brother coming over.

"No, I have an extra in my locker just wanted to tell you before I forget. Did you get your brother out?"

"Doing it right now"

"I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure. Bye"

"Bye"

Casey got to work and went into her office. Josh was sitting at the desk writing something and she noticed his little brother on the sofa and flipping pages of a law book "Hey Dave"

"Hi" The 26 year old mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned as she took off her jacket.

"Boring myself to death" David answered. He was the same height as Josh and had blue eyes and a very fit body.

"He got arrested so now he is going to study laws," Josh answered as he flipped a page of his file.

Casey nodded and sat down by David "Why did you get arrested?"

"DUI" David answered and put his book down and looked over at the redhead "Why is Josh in your office?"

"He is my co-council" Casey answered. She knew David since he was in high school but now he looked more grown-up and looked extremely attractive. "What possessed you to drink and drive?"

"I don't know" David answered with a shrug "Oh did you see my new tattoo?"

"No"

"Don't show her," Josh warned from his desk as he kept focused on his work.

"Is it on your penis or something?" Casey teased with a smile.

"Ouch. No. I wouldn't show you that, I'm a gentlemen thank you very much"

"Where is it?"

David lifted his shirt up and displayed a tattoo on his lower abdomen "Right above my penis"

The door opened and Judge Bridges walked in. He looked at his youngest son with his shirt up and Casey looking and Josh had his face buried in his hands. "Is this the wrong room?"

Casey got startled by the voice and started to blush extremely. David quickly put his shirt down "Hey dad"

"What are you doing here?" The Judge questioned.

"I brought him" Josh answered, "Did you look over at the warrants I filed?"

"Yes. You're not going to get them"

"What?" Josh asked in a louder voice.

"Ha ha loser" David teased with a smile.

"You don't have any probable cause and your evidence is shaky," Judge Bridges answered as he placed the warrants on the table. "David keep your shirt on in the office please"

David smiled and nodded. "Yes sir"

Their father left the office and closed the door behind him.

Josh looked over at his little brother "You owe me"

David smiled and nodded. He grabbed a pen and forged all the signatures on the warrants "Go violate some rights bro"

Casey's eyes got wide seeing that David was forging his father's signature "You guys can't do that"

"No one will know" David answered, "I have the same exact writing as my dad"

"You cant. You know how much crap we can get into for this" Casey protested as she got up and took the warrants.

"Casey sweetie" David put his arm around her shoulders "I'm the youngest in the family, all I have to do is my puppy face and my mommy will make daddy say he signed the warrants himself" Dave smiled and did his puppy face.

Casey tried not to smile since Dave looked extremely cute doing it. "I wasn't here during this"

"You got it" David smiled and took the warrants out of her hands.

"I'm getting some coffee" Casey shook her head at the two brothers and left the office.

David tilted his head to the side and looked at her butt as she left "Hotness"

"Stop looking at her" Josh threw a pen at his head "She's older then you"

"So? Her lips are like wow and those green eyes are just amazing"

"So? Don't flirt with her"

"Why not?"

"She's older then you and works with me"

"So what? Like you never boned anyone who was older then you"

Josh thought of Olivia and shook his head quickly "That's not the point. She was twenty when you were fourteen, that's wrong."

"I was twenty when she was twenty-six" David smiled "Not that big of a difference"

"Just don't go after her ok?" Josh gave him a look. "It's a personal thing"

David sat down across him "Are you sleeping with her?"

"No. She's just a very good friend and I don't want you going after her"

"Are you saying I wont treat her nicely?"

"No. Just not her, go find an intern if you have to"

Olivia came into the office and stopped seeing someone there "Oh hi"

David smiled and gulped finding her extremely sexy "Hi"

"Olivia this is my brother David, Dave this is Detective Benson" Josh introduced.

"A cop? I like feisty girls" David smiled and got up from his chair "Would you like to sit down detective?"

"No" Olivia smirked finding him cute "I need to talk to your brother _privately"_

"Well ok, I hope I see you later" David grinned and slowly left the office as he kept looking at Olivia up and down.

"Out!" Josh yelled at him.

David winked at Olivia and left the office and closed the door.

"Who knew two brothers were so alike" Olivia teased with a smile as she closed the blinds on the windows.

Josh smirked and pulled out her holster that he brought with him "I'm nothing like him"

"Oh but you are"

He got up and walked over to her "Here you go"

Olivia smiled a little and took the holster from his hands "Thanks"

"We still on for dinner?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck "How about one kiss?"

"I wont object" he leaned in a little and both started to kiss.

The door opening startled both and they broke the kiss. They looked over and saw Casey just looking at them "Sorry" She said in almost a whisper and closed the door.

Josh and Olivia looked at each other and moved away from one another.

On the other side of the door Casey tried to keep her tears to herself. Even though she knew what was going on between them she hated it so much that she couldn't handle looking at them kiss. It wasn't because she hated them, it was because she hated herself for not making a move on him before. It was the fact that she knew she would never be able to have him. She quickly left the hallway and went to the backdoor and sat down on the stairs and wiped her tears away.

Josh felt extremely bad knowing something was wrong with Casey and he couldn't figure it out. He was her best friend. He was supposed to be the one to make it all better for her. "I'm going to go talk to her ok?"

Olivia just nodded hoping that it wasn't her relationship with Josh that was making Casey so upset. "I'll see you later"

Josh gave her a kiss and left the office. He went to the backdoor by the alley knowing that's where both of them went when a case was bothering them. He came out and it was rather cold out. He took off his blazer and put it over Casey and sat down by her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" She answered and kept looking at the ground.

"I thought you were a better liar then that" Josh teased with a small smile "What's going on Casey?"

"Forget it"

"Why are you crying?" He gently wiped her tear that rolled down her cheek "Talk to me"

"I can't"

"Why not? Is it some girl thing?"

"No…it's just that you're the person I actually can't tell this too"

"Casey I don't understand" He whispered, "I thought we could tell each other anything"

Casey looked up at him as tears kept rolling down her cheek "I want to tell you but I cant live with the fact that I ruined your life so I just need to keep this to myself"

"Casey tell me what's going on"

"I cant"

"Why not?"

"Just leave me alone please!"

"No. I can't go back inside knowing your crying out her alone"

"Josh please don't make me tell you"

"You have to"

"No!"

"What is going on" Josh kept pushing knowing she had to tell him whatever was bothering her.

"I'm in love with you! There I said it! Are you happy now!" She burst out crying and buried her face in her hands.

Josh just kept looking at her totally taken aback. He didn't expect this from her and defiantly didn't think that was the reason that made her cry. "Casey-"

"Don't. Nothing you say could make this better" She whispered, "Just leave me alone"

He gently took her in a hug and held her "Don't cry"

"How can you not realize that all these years?"

"I'm sorry"

"Olivia is waiting for you. Josh I don't want to be the one to stand in the way of your happiness"

"I don't want to be the one to make you cry"

"It's not your fault or hers. It's my own fault"

"I'm sorry Casey" He whispered gently as he held her tighter "I love you too but as a friend…I'm in love with Olivia"

"I knew that already…why do you think this was so hard" She pulled back from him and took his blazer off and handed it back to him "I don't want you to be my co-council anymore"

"What?"

"It's too hard…seeing you couple of times a day was hard enough but seeing you all the time just made it extremely hard for me"

"So were not friends anymore either?" Josh whispered feeling his heart break since she was the best friend he had.

"I cant get over you if I see you all the time…its for the best" She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and got up from the stairs.

Josh nodded a little and kept looking at his blazer that had her scent on it "It wasn't supposed to be like this Casey"

"Of all the people…I know that the most…I hope you and Olivia are happy"

He nodded a little.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you" Casey whispered with a small smile.

He smiled and nodded "I wont hurt her"

"Josh"

"Yea?"

"You were the greatest friend I had I just wanted you to know that"

"Same here"

Casey smiled a little and went into the building. Josh kept sitting on the stairs and looking at his blazer. He finally put it on and went inside the building.

"Branch wants to see you" An intern told him. He nodded and went to his bosses office.

Josh went in and Casey was already standing there. "Hey" He closed the door behind him.

"What's going on with you two?" Arthur asked looking at Casey and then at Josh.

"We don't work well together" Casey answered.

"I thought you two were best friends"

"Things change" Casey answered again and tried not to look at Josh.

"Joshua you want to switch your position as well?" Arthur asked looking at one of his best lawyers.

"Yea" Josh answered in a low voice even though he enjoyed working with Casey but it made her feel better so he was willing to make a sacrifice for her.

"My friend has an opening in his firm for divorce"

"No, I want to stay for the district" Even though he knew seeing Casey once in a while wasn't what she wanted he wasn't willing to never see her again.

"Homicide?"

"Sure" Josh answered in a low voice.

"Alright I'll transfer you"

Josh nodded a little and looked at Casey and then went out of the office.

Casey quickly followed him. "Josh?"

"What?" he stopped in the hallway but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" He went into his own office and closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey walked up to Judge Bridges house and rang the doorbell since Judge Bridges was the nicest of them all since she knew him for a long time because of Josh.

The door opened and David was standing there "Aw ADA Novak how are you?"

"Hey Dave, is your dad here?"

"Yea. C'mon in" David motioned for her to come in. Casey followed him inside the house as she pulled out her warrant to be signed.

She walked through the living room and spotted Josh sitting on the couch in jeans and a gray hoodie and sipping on beer. "Hey"

"Warrant?" Josh asked.

"Yea" She nodded a little.

"He is in the dinning room," David answered as he sat down by Josh and took his own beer from the coffee table.

"Thanks" Casey nodded and went to the dinning room.

David looked over at his older brother "What's with you two?"

"We're not friends anymore"

"How come?"

"Long story" Josh answered as he put his beer down and grabbed his black leather jacket. "I have a date, stay out of trouble kiddo"

"Yea, yea" David nodded "Tell the parentals before you leave so they don't have to ask me why you left the party without telling them."

Josh pulled on his jacket and went to the dinning room of the house where his father was talking to Casey in the corner. He walked over to them "I'm leaving"

His father looked over at him "See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Josh shook hands with him and then went over to his mother who was talking to someone as well.

Casey looked at him knowing he was leaving to see Olivia since they were dating for almost a month now. She hated herself for feeling so jealous but she couldn't help it.

Josh kissed his mother and then left the house. Casey quickly got her warrant signed and followed him outside.

"Hey Josh" She called after him.

Josh stopped by his Mercedes but didn't turn around "You want to make me lose my new job as well?"

"No. I'm sorry about that, you know I never wanted to hurt you"

Josh turned to look at her "I was freaked put by SVU at first but I enjoyed that job, of all the people you should understand that"

"Why should I understand it?"

"When you first got to SVU you wanted out, Branch told me about that"

"So what?"

"When Branch asked you why I wanted out of SVU what did you tell him?"

"We don't work well together"

"No, after I moved to homicide you told him I couldn't handle the cases. You put my reputation on the line"

"What are you talking about? What reputation?"

"Every time a case comes in that involves a kid or something, people ask me if I'm sure I can handle it. I don't give a damn if you have a crush on me but don't you ever again try to suffocate my job with your god damn issues!" He snapped at her as he opened his car door.

"What did you want me to tell people? That I was in love with you since I met you and we slept together so that's why we can't work together cause you're dating my best friend!" Casey yelled back at him.

"Don't bring Olivia into this!"

The door to the house opened and David came out "What is going on?"

Josh and Casey just looked at each other.

"I'm leaving" Josh answered as he took a deep breath to keep himself calm.

David walked down the stairs and went over to Casey "You ok?"

"Fine" Casey answered as she kept looking at Josh.

Josh looked at her for a second and just shook his head "I liked you better when you weren't such a bitch" He got into his silver Mercedes and sped off down the street.

David just looked at his brother's car and then back at Casey who had tears in her eyes. "How about I buy you a drink huh?" he asked gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure" Casey nodded a little knowing she needed someone to talk to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh got home and took off his jacket and hoodie. He threw them on the couch and went to the kitchen. He started to make dinner since he promised Olivia he would cook for her tonight.

After a while he heard a knock on the door "Open!" he yelled over.

Fin came into his apartment and went into the kitchen "Smells good"

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked as he put pasta to boil.

"Heard about your little explosion during court, thought I check up on you"

"It wasn't an explosion, I just snapped at the perp"

"You do that a lot" Fin leaned on his wall.

"Don't start with me Fin, I'm getting crap from everybody lately"

"Well you look like your getting ready for a date so it cant be that bad"

Josh stopped and looked over at him since Olivia asked him not to say anything to anyone in the SVU squad "No date"

"Oh please." Fin looked around the apartment "You're making dinner, the candles are about to be lit, either you have a date or you're having a date with your right hand" Fin teased.

Josh smiled a little and shook his head "You're such an asshole"

"Who you getting laid by tonight?"

"No one. I had a bad day, I cant just cook dinner?"

Fin walked over to his fridge and opened it. He pulled out a bottle of red wine and held it up "Are you planning to get drunk alone as well?"

"Maybe" Josh shrugged a little.

"Alright don't tell me then" Fin put the wine back in the fridge. "Are you ok though? The homicide detectives are saying your losing it, you snap at any little thing. You weren't like that in narcotics"

"Things change. Most narcotic perps didn't kill people"

"If you need to talk, you call me ok?"

"Yea, thanks man" Josh nodded. They heard another knock on the door. "I got it" Josh quickly walked past his friend and went to the door. He opened and spotted Olivia there "Fin is here" He said in a low voice.

"Damn" Olivia whispered "How about I come back in five minutes and you get him out of here"

"Sure" Josh gave her a kiss and closed the door and went back to the kitchen. "Hey Fin my date will be here any minute do you mind?"

"Oh so it is a date huh?"

"Well yea" Josh nodded "C'mon get out"

Fin rolled his eyes and headed to the door "This is how you treat your guests?"

"If they have a penis yes" Josh nodded as he walked him to the door "Have a nice night"

"Your so rude you know that?"

"Whatever, get out" Josh pushed him out the door and closed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David sat at the bar looking at Casey lazily drinking her third beer and almost drunk.

"Your brother is an asshole," Casey mumbled as she rested her head on the bar.

"I know" David answered with a smile as he moved her hair away from her face "What did he do?"

"More like who he is doing"

"That's Josh. You want me to take you home before you pass out?"

"I don't even care anymore. I liked him, I really did" Casey yelled out as she threw her hands up in the air. A couple of people sitting down the bar just looked over at her. David smiled and shrugged at them.

"Well you have to move on from him"

"Yea I guess"

A man walked over to Casey and leaned on the bar by her "Hi there"

Casey looked over at him and then looked up and down and smirked at his black cowboy hat "Hi cowboy"

David rolled his eyes knowing drunken Casey was in the mood to kiss anyone when she had alcohol in her "We should get going"

"I was going to ask the lady for a dance," The mystery man said with a smile as he kept looking at Casey.

"The lady is a drunk lawyer and…and is taken" David placed his arm around Casey not liking this guy at all and he wasn't going to let him touch Casey when she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings.

Casey looked over David "What?"

"C'mon sweetie" David gave her a kiss on the head and got up. "We should go home now"

Casey looked at him weirdly not even picking up what was going on "Dave what are you talking about?"

"Just c'mon" David rolled his eyes and pulled her off the chair.

The cowboy placed a hand on David's chest "If the lady doesn't want to go then you cant make her"

David looked down at his hand "Don't touch me."

The man moved his hand away "Look little boy, I suggest you watch your attitude in here"

"Casey go wait outside" David smiled at her. Casey gave him a look and then did what she was told. "Look Clint Eastwood, I don't care who you are or who your friends are but I'm not going to sit here while some redneck southerner tries to pick up my girlfriend"

A couple of men from the back table got up and walked over. All had black cowboy hats on and were looking angrily at David.

David smiled and gulped "My mom is from Texas if that helps" He smirked at them. The first man punched David in the face and made him fall to the ground. David groaned and got up. "See that's not southern gentlemen like at all"

Another man hit him in the face and made his lip bleed. David wiped his lip and grabbed the beer bottle that Casey was drinking. He smashed it on the man's head and ran out of the bar.

Casey was standing outside of the bar waiting. David ran out and grabbed her arm "Run" Both took off running down the street.

"What the hell did you do?" Casey yelled at him.

David pulled her into an alleyway and kneeled down trying to catch his breath "I'm not the one that flirts with a cowboy, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Are you bleeding?" Casey kneeled down by him and took his chin in her hands as she looked at his lip. She shook her head and wiped some of the blood off with her thumb.

David just looked at her and gulped a little looking into her green eyes that were sparkling from the streetlight. He hated that he was getting turned on by his brother's friend and someone he knew for a very long time "I should get you home"

Casey nodded a little finding him very attractive at this moment. She couldn't help but slide her hand down his chest feeling his rock hard chest and then she slowly moved her hand away. She just looked at his blue eyes that were looking at her like they never did before. She kept looking at his eyes and almost felt warm and safe just being that close to him "Yea"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh answered the door again knowing Olivia came back after five minutes "Hey you"

"You get him out finally?" She asked with a smile as she gave him a kiss and went inside his apartment.

"Yup" Josh closed the door and followed her.

"Smells good, you actually cooked?" Olivia asked as she opened the fridge and took the wine out.

"Well yea, I'm trying to impress you" He answered with grin as he leaned on the counter top.

Olivia playfully raised an eyebrow at him "Trying to get into my pants counselor?"

"Only if you're trying to get into mine detective" He smiled at her and winked.

Olivia walked over to him and playfully tugged on his shirt "If the food is good then maybe"

"Fair enough" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled out two glasses out of the cabinet. "You go sit and I'll set everything up ok?" He took the bottle from her hands.

"I hate that you already know how to swoon me"

"Swoon you?" Josh mocked with a small smirk.

"Yes. Swoon. It's a word" Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and went to his living room.

Josh grinned and placed food on two plates "You're not a vegetarian by any chance right?"

"Do you realize you're dating a cop?"

"Well I don't know, I once prepared this huge meal for a girl and she ended up being a vegetarian."

Olivia chuckled as she flipped through his DVD collection "What did you do with the food?"

"I ate chicken parmesan for a week and fed Casey with the pasta" Josh smirked a little as he placed the two plates on table "Dinner is served."

Olivia got up and looked at the food he prepared "Looks very good"

"Thank you" He moved her chair a little so she could sit.

"Thank you" Olivia sat down and couldn't stop smiling at him.

Josh poured wine in her glass and then his. He sat down across her. "Ok lets dig in I'm starving"

Olivia nodded and started to eat "Hey are you and Casey ok?"

Josh just looked at his food and shook his head "Can we just have a date please?"

"I don't mean to ruin it but I want to know if something is wrong"

"Everything is fine" He answered with a small smile "How's the food?"

"It's good" Olivia answered with a nod "It's amazing actually"

"Good"

"If you two aren't friends because of me then you need to tell me that"

"Can you drop it?" Josh looked up at her in annoyance "I don't want to talk about her or our friendship or past friendship whatever"

"Sure" Olivia nodded and continued eating her food.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frusterated about work and everything. I didn't mean to take it on you"

Olivia smiled up at him "You're so lucky you apologized that fast, if you didn't you wouldn't even be close to getting lucky tonight"

Josh chuckled and playfully threw his hands in the air "Yes!"

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes.

David walked Casey up to her door.

"Thanks for walking me home and getting punched for me" She said somewhat awkwardly.

David just chuckled with a nod.

Casey felt even more uncomfortable since he had the same cute chuckle as Josh. "I'll see you around"

"Sure" He nodded "Hey Case?"

"Yea?"

"Would it be alright if I maybe someday asked you out?" He asked nervously as he shoved his hands in his pocekts.

"Yea…maybe someday"

"Good. Maybe I will" he smirked a little "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Dave" she smiled at him and took her keys out of her purse but they fell to the ground.

At the same time they bent down to get the keys and were face to face. In a matter of seconds they started to kiss.

Casey broke the kiss "I can't, you're Josh's little brother. I can't" She grabbed her keys from the floor and stood up and unlocked her door.

David stood up as well "I'm not him though"

"Yea I know…It's just…It's weird"

"How?"

"I slept with Josh in college, I cant sleep with you as well"

"That was a long time ago, we're not the same person Casey."

"I know" She nodded a little "You…you kiss the same way as him, with that passion and fire, it's too weird. I'm sorry" She stood in her doorway and just shook her head "You're a great guy but we can't happen"

"What do you mean we? You and I never happened, I mean at least not yet. You're braking up with me before even being with me?"

"Yes" Casey answered.

"Yes?" David asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll see you around" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks again" She went into her apartment and closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Josh finished their dinner and were laying on the couch watching a movie and asking each other questions.

"Craziest place you had sex?" Olivia challenged with a smirk.

"Oh that's a hard one, I had a lot of sex and plenty of places. Craziest or sexiest place?"

"Sexiest"

"Sauna"

Olivia burst out laughing "You did not have sex in a sauna"

"It's really healthy, you sweat from the heat and sex is a workout so it's awesome." He shrugged a little as he kissed her head "What's your craziest place?"

"The bed"

Josh started to laugh hysterically "Cause that isn't cliché at all"

"Well cops don't get a chance to have lots of sex so we're lucky if we get that normal bed sex"

"Want couch sex so I can at least up your danger zone?" He teased as he kissed her neck.

"Not now"

"Well alright. I have to use the bathroom anyway" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up and went to the bathroom.

Olivia smirked and sat up. She got off the couch and started to look at his pictures that he had around his living room. Some were with David and his family and some with Casey at a baseball field.

She smiled at one where Casey was on his back and playfully had the baseball bat around his neck and was pretending to choke him.

Olivia spotted a picture of Josh and a woman that was all the way in the back of all of them. The woman was extremely beautiful and was pregnant. He had his arms around her from the back with his hands on her stomach and looking extremely happy. She raised an eyebrow seeing an engagement ring on the woman's finger since her palm was on Josh's cheek.

"What are you doing?"

She got startled and placed the framed photo down. "I was just looking at your pictures."

Josh took the photo that she was looking at and shook his hand "Don't touch this one ok?"

"Who is she?"

"Doesn't matter. Just don't touch it" He ran his fingers over the picture and placed it back where it was.

"Sure. Is she your sister?"

"No. She was my fiancé" He answered in a low voice as he went back to the couch and watched the movie.

Olivia went over and sat down by him "I never knew you were engaged"

"You know my high school sweetheart I told you about?"

"Yea. I thought she said no when you proposed"

"I wish she did. She said yes, we were engaged for about two months then she got pregnant, six months after that she's in the car on a red light. A drunk driver passes and scoops her off the road. The baby and her died on the spot without a fight" he whispered.

"Josh I'm so sorry" Olivia whispered as she took him in a hug.

"She was carrying a girl. She would have been 10 this year"

"I'm so sorry" She held him tighter. Her phone started to ring. She let out a deep breath and pulled it out "Benson, yea I'll be right there"

"Work?"

Olivia nodded as she closed the phone "I'm sorry honey"

"It's ok. Damn job" He smirked a little.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss "I'll call you later ok?"

"Sure" He nodded and got off the couch "Want me to walk you out?"

"No, it's fine" Olivia gave him another kiss and went out of the apartment.

Josh took the picture of his late fiancé and wiped the tears that were filling his eyes. He sat down on the couch and just looked at the picture of the happy family he could have had, instead he was caught in a weird place with his girlfriend and his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh walked to his office looking over at papers and then spotted David and Casey in front of her office. He knew that David was just as crazy about women as he was that there was a chance he slept with Casey.

Casey looked up and noticed him. She smiled a little at David and went into her own office.

"David" Josh motioned with two fingers.

David walked over to his older brother. "What?"

He opened his office door and pointed inside "Now"

David looked weirdly at him but went in. Josh followed him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Did you sleep with Casey?" Josh threw the files in his hand on his table. David just looked at him "Did you?"

"No" David answered with a smile.

"David you better not lie to me," Josh said angrily.

David let out a chuckle "I wanted to but I didn't ok?"

"What were you talking about with her just now?"

"None of your business" David defended "She's not your girlfriend or your friend anymore so I don't know why this concerns you"

"Cause you're my little brother"

"That's fucking bullshit." David shook his head with a smirk "You still have feelings for her don't you?"

"No" Josh defended as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Then why are you so upset with this? You made it clear to her that you and her wont date so what's your problem?"

"I don't want you seeing her anymore."

"You don't want me seeing her?" David asked in a louder voice.

"Yea. You're a punk David. You just want sex and she doesn't deserve that"

"Oh!" David nodded. "This is coming from the guy who banged every intern on this floor?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is"

"Why cause you lost your fiancé and daughter so now you can sleep with anyone you want?" David yelled angrily and knew right away he crossed the line "I didn't mean it-"

Josh grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the bookshelf. "Never. I mean never talk about them, you understand?" David weakly nodded as he struggled for air. Josh let go of him.

David let out a cough and kneeled down trying to calm down his breathing.

Josh turned around and went to his desk "Get out"

David nodded and left his office.

Josh sat down on his chair and placed his hands on the back of his neck and stared at his ceiling.

Casey walked in "What is the matter with you? I just saw you try to choke David"

He didn't bother to look at her. "That's none of your business"

"You are out of control Josh"

He finally looked at her "It's your fault"

"My fault?" She asked pointing to herself.

"You messed with my head Casey" He got off his chair and paced around "I want to protect you from everything but I…I feel like you don't want me to so I don't know what to do"

Casey looked weirdly at him "What are you talking about?"

He sat down on his desk and shook his head "Nothing"

She walked over to him and leaned on his desk "How are things with Olivia?"

"They are great…that scares me," he said in a low voice "For the first time since Amber I feel like I'm doing the right thing."

Casey put her arm around his shoulders and took him in a hug "You shouldn't be scared of that" She whispered.

He shook his head and pulled away "I don't want to lose Olivia and…" he got off the desk and again shook his head "Forget it"

"What is it?"

"I feel like I keep losing people. That's why I don't want to get close to anybody. I was in love with Amber and now…I lost you…I don't even talk to you daily and I hate that."

"I'm sorry" Casey whispered as she tried to keep her tears to herself seeing how broken he was.

He flopped down on his couch in his office and stared at the ground "I don't like this feeling Casey"

"What feeling?"

"I used to be happy. I…I was hyper all the time…I don't like being depressed. This isn't fair"

"You lost your fiancé Josh. Your child, its ok to feel sad"

"Ten years ago. You know this is your fault? You were the first woman I was intimate with after Amber and after that all I did was have sex" He bit down on his lip and looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He let out a small chuckle "Irony"

"What?"

"You're my first rebound and now Olivia is my first actual girlfriend for ten years. Man I am fucked up in the head"

Casey smirked a little "You're not fucked up…you're just…confused"

"Same difference" He mumbled as he lay down on his couch.

"Josh are you ok?"

"Yea" He answered in a sad voice.

Casey looked at her watch "I have arraignment and I can't be late"

He put his hand up as in a wave "Bye"

Casey smiled a little and went out of his office before she said something she regretted since she was still in love with him. She wished she didn't feel this way because of Olivia but she couldn't help her feelings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh kept lying on his couch staring at the ground. Did he have feelings for Casey like David said? Why was he so worried about her all the time? He was in love with Olivia and that scared him but she made him happy…he couldn't be in love with her best friend. Could he?

His door opened and Olivia came in. He quickly sat up on the couch since he didn't want her to see him so upset. "Hey you."

"Hey" Olivia gave him a kiss and sat down by him.

"What's up?" he asked with a small smile.

"I came to talk to you."

"Well obviously" He smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Everything ok?"

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip and took a deep breath "Actually…" She turned to look at him "Josh you know I have a lot of fun with you right?"

He turned to look at her "Oh boy" He got off the couch and paced around "Did I do something wrong?"

"No" Olivia quickly shook her head "I just…I know that I am the reason you and Casey are not friends anymore and I don't think I can handle that."

"You did nothing wrong Olivia" He threw his hands up in the air "C'mon don't do this"

Olivia got up and walked to him "I need to. I'm sorry it's just not fair to you or Casey." She took his hands in hers "You two have known each other for a long time, before I even knew either one of you. I don't want to ruin your friendship"

"C'mon" He said in a low voice "I really like you."

Olivia placed a small kiss on his cheek "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything"

"Don't do this"

"I have to" She whispered "Bye" she walked past him and went out the door.

Josh let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He lost someone else again. He flopped down on his couch and buried his face in his hands. What did he keep doing wrong?

He got off his couch and quickly went out of his office. He practically ran down the hall and dodged people that were in his way. He heard a few 'slow down's and a couple of 'don't run's but he kept going.

He finally got to the courthouse where he knew Casey was at. He caught his breath and waited for her to come out.

Couple of minutes later she came out looking over papers. She looked up and noticed Josh walking over to her "What are y-"

She didn't get to finish as his lips crashed into hers. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her against his body. She involuntarily let out a moan into his mouth as he kissed her passionately.

He broke the kiss and opened his eyes and felt most of the people in the courthouse watching them.

Casey let out a deep breath and just looked up at his green eyes. She was speechless at what just happened and couldn't find the right words, not the right words but words at all.

He slowly let go of her and just walked away.

Now Casey was more confused then ever. She looked down at her papers and they were somewhat wrinkled from being in between two bodies. She shook her head and quickly walked back to her office sensing the murmurs that were now echoing through the courthouse were about the juicy kiss they all witnessed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia put her gun in her locker and let out a deep breath knowing she hurt Josh by breaking up with him.

She noticed Josh walk into the squad room and walk over to her. He placed his hands on her waist and pushed her against the lockers. She tried to object but it was too late. He was already kissing her.

Olivia closed her eyes and quickly got lost in his kissing. He was kissing her like never before. Her heel was against the lockers and her arms stretched over her head as he kissed her.

Fin and Munch were now both looking at the lawyer and cop in their make out session. Elliot wasn't there since he left a couple of minutes earlier.

Fin looked over at his partner and smirked with a nod. Munch shrugged and pulled out ten dollars and handed it to him.

Cragen came out of his office and tilted his head to the side a little seeing one of his best detectives against the lockers kissing ADA Bridges. He put his hands in his pocket and cleared his throat loudly.

Josh broke the kiss and smirked at her.

Olivia started to blush extremely seeing her captain, who was like her father, watching her. She couldn't find any words to say to her ex-boyfriend.

Josh pulled away from her and wiped his lip. He said nothing and walked out of the squad room. He knew he confused each girl by his actions but he needed to know which woman he felt a spark with. Now he knew.

Olivia looked at Fin, Munch and then Cragen. The two detectives were trying not to let out big grins and her captain had a small smirk playing on his lips "I…um…he…I broke up with him today" She tried to find an excuse to what they just witnessed.

Cragen smiled and shook his head then went back to his office. At that John and Fin burst out laughing. Olivia blushed extremely.

"Shut up" She mumbled and closed her locker.

"High school all over again Benson," John teased.

Olivia threw a paper at him "Be quiet."

Fin smiled a little "I'm so proud of him"

"Me?" John asked.

"Hell no" Fin answered, "You're a lost cause. Bridges."

Olivia rolled her eyes and put her jacket on. "I'll see you tomorrow" She went out of the squad room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia was lying on her couch reading a magazine when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and went to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Josh"

She opened the door and didn't get to say anything as Josh started to kiss her. He pushed her against the wall and kept kissing her.

"Wow, hey, wow." She pulled away from him smelling beer "Are you drunk?"

He moved down to her neck and kept her against the wall.

"No Josh, c'mon you're drunk" Olivia whined as she pushed him away from her. "That's enough."

He rested his head on the wall behind her "I miss you"

"We have been broken up for less then twelve hours" She whispered "You should go"

"But I don't want to" He whined and made his way to her couch. He flopped down and quickly passed out.

Olivia let out a deep breath and figured she might as well let him sleep it off. She put a blanket over him and went to her own bedroom and guessed she could talk to him in the morning when he was sober.

A/N: I know this wasn't that long but you guys wanted an update! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Josh started to wake up to the smell of coffee. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck since he had a headache from last nights drinking.

He pushed the blanket that was on him to the side and sat up. He spotted Olivia in the kitchen with her back turned to him. Not realizing he was awake. He got off her couch quietly not sure what to say.

"You know most people who sleep on my couch after getting drunk and kissing me have the decency to say good morning" Olivia spoke up hearing him move around with her back still turned to him.

Josh bit the bottom of his lip being embarrassed the way he acted last night. Even if he couldn't remember half of it "I have the decency just the shame might get in the way."

Olivia nodded and poured coffee in two cups "That's a weird ass apology Josh"

He shook his head and walked over to her "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry"

"It's fine that you came here. I just like you sober when you get here" Olivia turned to look at him and handed him a cup of coffee "You could use this."

"Thanks" He said quietly as he took a sip "Look I'm sorry about the way I acted…um…I actually don't even remember what I did."

"You showed up drunk and kissed me. Then you passed out on my couch" Olivia answered and walked past him. She stopped in the doorway of her room "I have to go to work. Let yourself out."

Josh just nodded and looked down at his coffee. What was he thinking by coming here? He knew he screwed that up since Olivia wasn't very fond of guys that were very forward, especially drunk ones.

He sat down on her couch knowing he had to make it right. He had to talk to her before she hated him. He couldn't lose another person in his life.

She came out a couple of minutes later in jeans and a dress shirt. "What are you still doing here?"

"I don't want you to hate me," He said quietly. "I'm really sorry. For last night and the way I acted in the squad room."

"Josh I don't hate you. I just hated the way you acted" She put her holster on her belt and then got her badge. "You were drunk…so…whatever I guess"

He got off the couch and walked over to her "That doesn't make it right for the way I treated you. Sober or drunk. I shouldn't have done that."

Olivia nodded "I'm glad you realize that. You should go take a shower and get ready for work. You don't want to be late."

He slightly nodded "Alright. Are we ok?"

"Yea." She answered quietly.

"So there is no way for you to be my girlfriend again?" He asked with a small smile.

"After last night? No" She answered honestly "I like you but drunk Josh I don't like."

"C'mon I don't get drunk. I hardly ever get drunk Olivia." He pleaded "That's not me you know that"

"I do but even if you didn't do that last night I still cant be your girlfriend because of Casey. I'm sorry Josh but she is my best friend and she is your best friend. I can't be in the middle of that"

"You're not in the middle Olivia. C'mon, you know how rare it is for me to have a girlfriend?"

Olivia smiled a little "I know and I feel honored-"

"Don't say but. Whatever you do don't say but" he interrupted "Can you at least give me a second chance and at least think about it before you shut me down again?"

Olivia looked at her watch "Fine. I have to go to work before I'm late. You should do the same."

He smiled and nodded "Ok. Thank you" He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and left her apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh got to work and went straight to Casey's office. She wasn't there. He looked over at one of the interns "Do you know where Casey is? She in court?"

"I think she has the day off," The intern answered.

Josh nodded and left her office. He went down to his father's office, who was his judge for one of his cases he was in court of today. He knocked on the door and went in. "Can I talk you for a second?"

"What's up?" Judge Bridges asked looking up from his table.

"Can I get a continuance for my case today?"

"Under what matter?"

"Um…emergency" Josh answered knowing his father didn't give him any lenience when it came to court.

"What kind of emergency?"

Josh tried to hide his smile "Girlfriend emergency"

"Not a chance" he shook his head and continued to look at the papers on his desk "You know better then that Joshua"

"I know but this a one time thing. It wont happen anymore." He pleaded "Just one time"

"No. Court in two hours. You better not be late or I will throw your case out. Understand me?"

He nodded "Yes sir"

"Dismissed"

Josh ran out the office and ran down the hall and out the building. He got in his Mercedes and drove off to Casey's apartment. He parked his car in the front of her building and ran up her stairs.

He knocked on the door but there was no answer "C'mon Casey wake up" He knocked again "Open the door."

"She's not there," One of Casey's neighbors told him only peeking her head out of her door a little.

"What?" He asked looking over at the older woman.

"She went out about half an hour ago. Had a baseball with her"

Josh thought for a second and knew Casey liked to go to the batting cages when something bothered her. "Thanks" he took off running down the hall and quickly ran down the stairs.

About half an hour later he screeched to a halt with his Mercedes in front of a batting cage park. He got out quickly and started to look around for Casey. He finally spotted her and went over. "Can I talk to you?"

Casey rolled her eyes recognizing his voice "Busy" She answered as she swung her bat at the ball.

"Can you take a break? This is important" He leaned on the fence and watched her.

"Like kissing me in front of everybody in the courthouse yesterday and then kissing Olivia in the squad room important?"

Josh closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the fence. "How did you know about that?"

"John told me. He didn't know you kissed me so it was probably an accident" Casey swung the bat and sent the ball flying high.

"Nice hit"

"Yea? Take a guess whose face I'm picturing on it" Casey smirked a little at him. "Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked looking at his expensive suit he had on.

"Yea but it doesn't matter. Look I'm sorry for what I did I just needed to know-" he stopped talking not wanting to let anything slip out that he was trying to figure out who he was in love with by kissing both.

"Know what?" She asked as she came out and walked past him.

"Nothing" He answered and followed her "Look I'm sorry for what I did. Can I trust you not to tell Olivia?"

Casey took her helmet off and threw it to him. He quickly caught it. "That bad huh?"

"Look I'm asking you for this as a friend. I need you to not bust my balls."

Casey rolled her eyes and handed him her bat "You know I always wonder how you can always screw things up and get away with them."

"Will you tell Olivia?"

Casey kept looking at him and took a sip of her water from her water bottle "No…but you should tell her"

He nodded a little "I know but I just don't want to ruin anything now. I ruined it as much as possible last night and this is the last thing she needs"

"What did you do last night?"

"Nothing" He answered and looked at his Rolex "I'm going to be late for court, I have to go"

Casey just nodded.

He put her bat and helmet down on a bench "Thanks Casey" he turned around and left the batting cages.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked down to his office to get papers before going to court. He went in and Olivia was sitting in his chair with her legs crossed and her arms folded on her chest.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

Olivia kept looking angrily at him. "Take a guess"

He looked weirdly at her "Lunch?"

"How about the fact that you were kissing my best friend ten minutes after I broke up with you?"

"Oh"

"Yea. Oh" Olivia got off the chair "I can't believe I was going to give you a second chance" She walked past him and went to the door.

"I can explain" He quickly got in front of her before she left "Let me explain"

"Why should I give you another chance Josh?"

"Because I'm in love with you," He answered quietly "Please don't walk out. I'm sick of losing people Olivia."

"How can you kiss her right after I broke up with you? In the courtroom of all places?"

"It was out of line I know but you have to understand I had a reason for that"

"Yea to kiss my best friend"

"No." He quickly answered, "Look its hard to explain. I have to be in court in less then ten minutes. Can we have dinner tonight and we can talk?"

"Maybe" Olivia shrugged "Try to keep your tongue to yourself until I make up my mind"

Josh rolled his eyes "I'm sorry about what I did…actually I'm not cause I have a good reason"

"You are unbelievable" Olivia shook her head and pushed him out of the way from the door. She went out and slammed the door closed.

Josh let out a deep breath and got his papers for court.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh sat at his desk in front of the courtroom as everyone waited for the verdict from the jury. He looked behind him and Olivia was sitting behind him a couple of rows down. He looked over and Casey was on the other side also a couple of rows down. He took a deep breath and turned back around.

The jury finally finished and came back in.

"How do you find the defendant?" Judge Bridges asked.

"We find the defendant guilty" The juror answered.

Josh could hear some of the people behind him cheer a little.

"Sentencing is tomorrow at nine in the morning" Judge Bridges hit the gavel and everyone got off their seats.

Josh took a breath being somewhat glad he won another trial. He looked over and the wife of the murderer was smiling. She was upset when they made him a suspect. He quickly got up and walked over to his father "Your honor"

"Yes?"

"We made a huge mistake. I don't think he committed the murders sir" Josh spoke up.

Judge Bridges looked over at him "I will not have you mock my courtroom counselor."

Josh rolled his eyes and turned around "Your court is a joke" he mumbled a little loudly. A lot of people in the room turned to look at him. Casey and Olivia just looked at him knowing he was in trouble.

"Excuse me?" Judge Bridges asked angrily.

"This is screwed up! You're screwed up!"

"One more word and I'm holding you in contempt!" The judge yelled at him.

"I hold myself in contempt! Why should you be any different?" Josh yelled back.

"Guard take him away," His father ordered.

The guard took Josh's arm. Josh pulled it away "Get off of me" He walked away angrily.

Olivia and Casey just exchanged looks. They knew Josh was upset with himself for sending an innocent man to jail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh paced around the jail cell extremely fast.

"How do you like jail brother?" David leaned on the wall by the cell "Dad sent you to prison, it's like a legal time out," He teased in a chuckle.

"Want to get me out?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist" David shook his head. A guard came over and unlocked the cell. Josh walked out. David smiled and followed.

"You owe me money for this"

"Shut up" Josh went out of the building and went to his Mercedes. He got in and drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey parked her car at the end of a bridge outside of the city. Everyone was looking for Josh and nobody was able to find him. She knew exactly where he was. He came here after Amber died.

She got out of the car and went down the hill. There was a river running under the bridge and Josh was sitting on the ledge and throwing rocks in. He was still in his suit with his tie pulled down.

Casey sat down by him "Hey Hero"

He threw a rock in "I just sent an innocent man to jail. I'm no hero"

"Well you are too every attorney that ever got made an idiot in front of a judge"

"Well thank you. Do I get an award?" He rolled his eyes and threw another rock in angrily.

"I'm sorry I'm fresh out of medals," Casey teased with a smile. "I remember when I first found you here. You were broken up and didn't want to talk to anybody about what just happened."

He nodded and looked down at the river "Except you"

_Flashback_

_Casey quietly sat down by her best friend under the bridge. He had his face in his hands and wasn't even trying to hide his tears. She lightly took him in a hug. _

"_She's gone," Josh whispered through tears "She died"_

_Casey nodded and held him "I know"_

"_My child is dead too" He let out a sob and got up. He got on the ledge and looked down at the river "I don't deserve this" He whispered. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out. "Bye"_

_Casey quickly got up and grabbed him before he jumped in. _

"_Let go!" He tried to jump in but she pushed him on the ground "Please. I can't take this anymore. Please let me finish it"_

_Casey wiped her eyes and held him down "No." She whispered, "I need you. We need you"_

"_I'm useless without her," He whispered as he started to cry again "I want her back." _

_Casey nodded and held him in her arms "I know. We all do"_

"_Please let me kill myself. Please?"_

"_No" She whispered as she rocked him to calm him down "Just hold on, it will get better"_

"_This pain is killing me"_

"_You can't let go Josh" Casey whispered as tears fell down her cheeks "Would she want you to give up?"_

_He started to cry even more "I miss her so much"_

"_I know" She whispered, "It will get easier"_

"_I wanted to hold my baby girl and…she's dead" _

_Casey held him tighter "I promise it will get better. I promise"_

_End Flashback_

Both looked at the water under their feet. They were here before. They were still friends but something changed since then. Casey fell for him and he fell for her best friend.

Josh looked over at her "Thank you for saving me that day"

Casey just shook her head "You don't have to thank me for that"

He nodded and looked over at her "I'm in love with her"

Casey nodded "She makes you happy?"

"Yea. I haven't felt like this since Amber. She's mad at me though."

Casey just gave him a hug "Then you fight like hell for her."

He held her in his arms "Yea?"

"Hell yes. You would be the dumbest lawyer in the world if you let a woman like Olivia walk out of your life."

He smiled and let her go "Are we ok?"

"As long as I'm invited to the wedding we're all good." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I just want to see you happy like you were before"

He nodded a little "Thanks" He got off the ground and extended his hand to her "Coming?"

"No. I'm going to work on my rock throwing skills" She smiled and threw a rock into the river.

He grinned and nodded "Bye" He turned around to leave but stopped. He went back to her and kneeled down. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek "Thank you" he whispered as he got up and ran to his Mercedes to talk to Olivia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh ran into the squad room of SVU "Is Olivia here?"

John walked past him "You just missed her Romeo"

Fin looked up at his young friend "She just went home"

Josh nodded "Thanks" He ran out again.

Half an hour later he showed up to Olivia's apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked louder this time.

"Coming. Jeez"

Olivia answered the door wearing her oversized sweater and her pink pajama pants with Cartoons on them.

Josh looked at her outfit and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" He motioned to her pants. "Tough cop like you?"

Olivia blushed a little "Shut up. What do you want?"

"You" He answered with a shrug "I want you back"

"Oh" Olivia nodded and went inside leaving the door open for him. "So now I'm supposed to hug you, kiss you and tell you 'oh baby, poor baby you always had me'? Is that the part in the movie right?"

He smiled and closed the door behind him. He knew she loved to play hard to get and that turned him on. "Well if you want to avoid all this begging I'm about to do then yes"

"Oh no" Olivia sat down on her couch and started to eat her ice cream again. "Beg away"

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa by the couch. "Can I do it after I get some ice cream?"

"No" She answered, "You have a very long and good apology to tell me, you need all the encouragement you could get and this ice cream will distract you."

He scratched the side of his head "I'm sorry"

"Keep going" She kept eating her ice cream and watching the TV.

He looked at her for a second "Wait a minute. Ice cream. Comfy clothes." He quickly got off his seat "You're depressed!"

She looked over at him even if he was correct. "Excuse me? That's a horrible apology"

He smiled a little "No, no. You're sad. Why? Cause you think we are over?"

She kept quiet for a couple of seconds "No"

"Oh yea. Ok" He nodded and sat down by her. "I'm so right and you know it"

"Just cause I'm eating ice cream doesn't mean I'm sad. Maybe I'm craving sugar smartass"

"Ok" He nodded. "Look I'm lonely and sad without you. But more importantly I'm in love with you"

Olivia looked over at him and then turned the TV off. "Josh you don't make out with a persons best friend if you're in love with them, especially not in the middle of the courthouse."

"I know but I was confused. I needed to know who I was in love with." He whispered as he took her ice cream from her hands and put it on the table. "C'mon I'm really sorry."

"So by kissing both of us you found out who you loved?"

"Yes. It's weird but…Casey is one of my best friends since college and that wont change but I mean you're you" He shrugged. "You make me…me" He placed his hand on his chest. "Please take me back?"

Olivia just looked at him "I don't know. This is just weird."

"Why is it weird? I love you. Seems pretty simple to me babe"

Olivia got off the couch. "I didn't think I would have a whole love triangle with my best friend when I fell for a guy."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "You fell for me?"

Olivia looked up at him realizing she let it slip out. "Well…I mean"

Josh just nodded "Got it"

"Yea I love you but Casey does too"

He got up and went over to her. "I talked to her. She's ok with us. Are you?"

Olivia slowly met his eyes and nodded. "Yea"

He took her hands in his, leaned in and softly met his lips with hers. Olivia kissed him back as she placed her hand on the back of his neck.

She softly broke the kiss after a couple of seconds. "Josh"

"Olivia" He whispered back.

"Um…" She pulled away from him a little. "I know this might be too much to tell you right now but…" She cleared her throat nervously. "I'm pregnant"

Josh just looked at her without any emotion. He wasn't sure what to say or do. "How sure are you that I'm-"

"Josh" She cut him off. "It's yours"

He nodded "Ok"

"Ok?" She asked him. "That's all you got for me?"

"Well…" He looked around. "You already got ice cream so I'm not sure what else I'm good for."

"Maybe a hug? Or you can even freak out if you want. Anything but just stand there like you did this before." She rolled her eyes and then quickly regretted what she said since he did go through this already. He already had a child and lost that child. No wonder he was numb. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" he nodded a little.

"That was out of line. I'm so sorry" She quickly apologized again.

"Don't worry about it" he slowly hugged her. "By the way I'm going to be here for anything you need."

She hugged him back. "Thanks."

A/N: Leave reviews you know you want to! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I know it's been over a year. 

_Last time…_

"_Don't worry about it" he slowly hugged her. "By the way I'm going to be here for anything you need."_

_She hugged him back. "Thanks."_

* * *

Six months later…

Josh sat on the floor in the empty room and stared at the blue paint they put in their son's room. "Olivia why are we making our son so original? Why not another manly color?"

Olivia came into the room and sat down by him. "Well blue is a nice color. What other color you want?"

"Green? I don't know." He answered and laid on the ground with his elbows holding him up. "I did a pretty good job with the painting."

"You mean we did." She laid down and rested her head on his lap. "I helped also."

"You did nothing." He teased with a smirk. "What's next?"

"Do you want to put the crib together?"

"Well either that or he is sleeping in our drawer." Josh sat up. "Get up."

Olivia got up and went out the room to get the box. "Get over here. I'm not picking this up."

He went over to her and took the box. "Where?"

"Our room."

Josh carried the box to their room and then sat down by it. "So I have to like built this now? Like out of those little pieces?"

Olivia sat down on their bed. "That's the idea. Do you need help?"

"No." He opened the box and started to pull the objects out.

"Honey you might want to use the directions."

"It can't be that hard."

"What is it with men and never wanting to look at directions?" She shook her head and laid down on the bed.

Josh said nothing and started to put the pieces together. An hour later he finally finished it. He got up and went over to the bed. Olivia was already asleep. "Hey you, wake up." He poked her on the shoulder.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "Did you just poke me?"

"Yeah" He answered and took her hand. "C'mon look what I made."

She sat up and pulled herself up with his help. She got off the bed and both crossed their arms on the chest as they looked at the baby crib.

"So you made this without using the directions?" Olivia questioned her boyfriend.

He grinned. "Yup. Told you it wasn't that hard."

Olivia went over and tapped the baby crib. It didn't move. "Impressive."

"Oh c'mon it's not like it's going to break" He laughed and leaned on it. It broke and fell to the ground. Josh lost his balance and fell also.

Olivia smirked a little. "Well there you go Mr. Bridges, you just killed our baby."

Josh sat on the ground and shook his head. "We should sue the company. What if I didn't test it out? Our son could have been in there."

Olivia shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest. "You wouldn't have a case. You're a lawyer, you should know. You should have used the directions."

Josh took a deep breath and got off the ground. "I hurt my butt. I feel like I just got gang raped by the baby crib."

Olivia smirked and put her hand in his back pocket. "I'll kiss it to make it better later."

"You want to massage my booty? It will be pleasurable." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I think I have to read those directions."

"You think?" She smiled looking over at him. "You need to follow those directions."

"Fine I will." He took the directions out and looked over them. "This is confusing."

She snatched the paper from him. "We'll do that later. Don't hurt your brain."

"Thank you." He kissed her stomach. "Let's go eat something." He took her hand and led her over to the kitchen. She sat down as he started to make sandwiches for them.

A couple minutes later he sat down across her and gave her the food. "Hey I was wondering something." She spoke up.

"What's that?" He asked.

"After the baby is born, what is the arrangement? I mean you don't live here so what do we do?"

Josh looked up at her. "Um…I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Olivia shrugged a little. "I don't know. I was thinking you move in here. If you want of course. It would be much easier in case I go into labor here and you're already here."

Josh nodded. "Of course."

Olivia smiled a little. "Sweet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Josh carried two boxes into her apartment. "Man, moving should be easier than this." He put the boxes down. "I have been up and down those stairs twenty times already."

Olivia sat on the couch eating chips. "Why didn't you call David to help you?"

"The little brother is doing community service."

"Why?"

"He got arrested for vandalizing his school with some friends. So the judge gave them community service."

Olivia nodded. "How many more boxes left?"

"Almost done." He answered and fixed his hat that was on backwards.

Olivia looked down at her stomach in shock. "Oh my god."

Josh looked over at her. "What?"

Olivia looked at him. "I think my water just broke."

Josh's eyes got wider right before he started panicking. "Oh god…wait…but…oh my god." He quickly grabbed his car keys. He ran over to Olivia and helped her up. He held her hand as he helped her out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia breathed hard as she laid in bed. Josh was outside filling up paperwork.

The nurse looked over at Josh. "You're the father?"

He looked up. "Yeah."

"Coming into the delivery room?" She questioned. He nodded. "Alright. Done with the paperwork?"

"Um…" He looked down at it. He didn't know Olivia's emergency contacts. She didn't have family. He quickly put his and Casey's information. "Yeah." He gave her the papers and got up again. He went into Olivia's room. "Hey."

She breathed hard again. "Hi." She reached for his hand. He quickly went over and took her hand. "I'm scared."

"Me too." He gently kissed her forehead. "It's going to be ok."

She nodded and rested her head on his arm already being tired from the drugs they gave her. "I like the name Jacob. Jack." She whispered. "Jack Bridges."

He nodded. "Alright. You got it." He sat down by her and just held her hand as she snoozed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, Josh was holding his son in his arms and just staring at him. Olivia was sleeping. The doctor said both were doing fine.

Josh heard a knock on the door and looked up. Casey came in with a smile. "Hey." She whispered. "Can I come in?"

Josh instantly nodded. "Yeah. C'mon." He whispered and got up.

Casey smiled at the little boy sleeping. "What's his name?"

"Jacob Joshua Bridges." He answered. "Want to hold him?"

"Oh no." She shook her head.

"Case it's ok." He nodded. "Put your arms out." He gently put his son in his best friends arms.

She instantly smiled. "Congrats."

"Thanks." He nodded.

Olivia opened her eyes. "Hey Case."

Casey looked up. "Hey, how you feeling?"

She smiled. "Considering I just gave birth, good."

They heard another knock on the door. A nurse came in. "Hey, time to breast feed."

Casey went over and handed the baby to Olivia. "That's all you."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm going to get coffee." Casey waved and left the room.

Josh looked at her and then at Olivia. "I'm getting coffee also. I'll be right back." He gave a kiss and then kissed Jacob on the head. He left the room and went to find Casey. "Hey Casey?"

She turned around from the vending machine only to find a sudden hug from Josh. "Wow. Hey to you too."

He held her for a second before letting go. "Thank you."

"For what?" She questioned.

"Stepping aside and letting me be happy. I know things have been awkward lately and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you as a friend."

She smiled. "Wow. Joshua Noel Bridges showing a soft side. Never thought I would see the day."

He smiled a little. "Funny Casey Patricia Novak."

She smirked. "And it was my pleasure. About damn time you are happy." She gave him a small hug. "You're going to make a great father."

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek. "I have to get going." He started to leave but then stopped and turned around. "Olivia and I were talking and we would like it for you to be Jack's godmother."

She instantly grinned. "It would be my honor."

He nodded. "Thanks." He smiled and went back to the room. Olivia was breastfeeding Jacob. "How's he doing?"

Olivia smiled. "Has an appetite. I think that's from your side."

He sat down by her and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

She returned the kiss. "I love you too."

Josh gently rested his head on her shoulder and just watched their son together.

Olivia looked over at him with a small smile. She finally had a family. She looked down at her son with a grin.

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading!! Please leave reviews!


End file.
